Kerara Gunso
by Creek-Hitatchiin
Summary: A new female platoon has arrived on Pekopon to help out the A.R.M.P.I.T. Though they have been on Pekopon for 5 months, Keroro and the others have never seen them. With the new platoon, they bring their Pekoponian friends and go through many adventures. Hint of Crack also!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Oh dear god, I have a serious problem. 2 actually…**

**I keep getting new ideas for stories, and so I write them and post them on here, but then I only do like the first 3 to 5 chapters and can't think of any more ideas. It's like once you get the point through, you don't want to finish it.**

**My second problem is gender-bending. Whenever I watch a new anime, I imagine what all of the male characters would be like if they were girls and what it would be like if they met their gender-bents. Did you notice that 2 of our stories involve that? There's A Nyotalia story that's based off of Hetalia, and then there's a Ranma ½ one that has Ranma's made up twin sister and a girl similar to Ryoga. This would be my 3****rd**** story about gender-bents, it's for Keroro Gunso/Sgt. Frog.**

**I actually have many more gender-bent stories that I'm writing, I just haven't posted them. I have Soul Eater, Ouran High School Host Club, South Park, Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler, Big Windup, and Fruits Basket. So if I ever add those to FanFiction, that would be a total of 9 gender-bent stories our account.**

**Sophia just says that I'm an ultimate otaku, but I disagree, I think I need counseling or something.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Keroro Gunso Reversed<strong>

**Prologue**

_ **Keroro: New Platoon! … De arimasu!**_

The 5 platoon members were in their secret base, doing what they usually do. Keroro was building his Gundams, Tamama was eating a bag of chips as he sat and watched his beloved Gunso-san, Giroro was sitting by and polishing his guns, Kururu was looking at the cameras that were hidden throughout the house on his computer and Dororo… uh… where is Dororo?

"I'm right here!"

Oh sorry, didn't see you there. Anyways, they continued to sit through this silence (save for Kururu's cackles every once in a while) until the power went out.

"Kero! What happened!" Keroro cried out as he nearly dropped an arm piece of his precious Gundam.

"Ku ku ku~ looks like the power went out." Kururu stated, not at all bothered, though he was in the middle of watching Aki Hinata, the mother of the house hold, take a shower.

"Eh! The snacks are all gone!" Tamama cried out as he looked at a corner of the room where there used to be a giant pile of snacks.

"What the! Why is there wires everywhere!" Giroro yelled as he almost tripped over an almost invisible string of wire. The rest of the platoon looked around and noticed invisible strings everywhere going in random directions.

"KERO!" Keroro screamed as his finger almost got chopped off by a shuriken star. "Dororo! What have I told you about wildly throwing around your ninja weapons!"

"First of all, I never randomly throw them around, and second of all, that wasn't me!" Dororo replied.

"Kera, kera, kera!" A female voice chuckled. Suddenly, the room started shaking and they heard a motor running. Before they could react, the lights came back on and the whole platoon turned to face the giant platform sticking out of the ground. On it stood 5 female Keronians, how they got a platform in their house, the platoon will never know. That's anime for you.

"Did you enjoy our entrance? I know I did!" The green female spoke first, and she seemed to be the leader since she was standing in the middle. That and she had a star on her hat and belly, almost like Keroro's except it was made of lines. "That, my new Keronian friends, was the work of my platoon. Kiriri over here was able cut off the power with her hacking skills." She mentioned toward the dark yellow colored Keronian who was laughing in a 'Ki ki ki' kind of way. She had glasses on, so the platoon members couldn't see her eyes, but on the glasses had a sign that was similar to Kururu's, except it was backwards; same on her hat and stomach.

"Tomomo stole all of the snacks and hid them in our ship." The leader pointed to a younger Keronian who was still a tadpole. She was black and white and had the same symbol as Pururu, the heart with a line in the middle. The only difference being the color; instead of having pink and yellow, she had blue and orange.

"And last and maybe, possibly, least; Girara set up the wires all around your base." She gestured towards the red colored Keronian, who seemed to be angry at the leader's comment. She had a long scar across her right cheek and her symbol was two bones positioned to look like an 'X', but it was only on her hat. You could see many knifes attached to the belt she had around her waist.

"W-what about me, leader-dono?" Came a soft voice from behind Girara. Everyone turned to see another female Keronian, this one having blue skin. She had tears flowing freely down her face and seemed to be a ninja with that dark blue mask covering her mouth and nose (that is, if Keronians even have a nose). Her symbol was a six pointed shuriken that had a hole in the middle and her eyes were similar to the leader's.

"Hm? Oh yea, forgot about you. Donini threw the ninja… uh… stuff." The leader said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Ano, it's Dururu." Dururu mentioned.

"Yea, whatever." The leader waved her hand, causing Dururu to cry and huddle in a corner, having her 'Torture Switch' be turned on. "Anyways, I bet you're wondering why we're here! Because I would be also…" She mumbled the last part. "Private second class Tomomo!"

"Hai, Gunso-san?" Tomomo answered with a salute.

"Give them…" She trailed off dramatically. "… THE LETTAH!" Everyone else sweat dropped at the unnecessary dramatic pause. Everyone except Tomomo, who was more than glad to obey her leader's orders. Tomomo pulled out a letter from behind her (probably from her butt or something since she isn't really wearing clothes) and threw it at the platoon in a ninja like manner, though she wasn't a ninja; that was Dururu's job.

"You better read that letter carefully because it's very important… at least I think it is. HQ wouldn't allow us to read it, so I don't know what it says." The leader, who I'm kind of getting sick of calling her that all the time, said.

"'Dear A.R.M.P.I.T Platoon, we are sending you 5 Keronians and it is your duty to make them… uh… less destructive. We figured you would be able to do it since you're doing so well in the invasion" Giroro glared at Keroro who in return laughed nervously. "They think that they're here to help you with the invasion, but we only told them that so they would actually go." Keroro read silently to himself and the platoon, who gathered behind him to read over his shoulder.

"Well that's…uh… nice. I guess." Tamama said after about 3 to 6 seconds of silence.

"It's not just nice; it's wonderful! You should be excited and lucky to have someone such as Gunso-san on your platoon now!" Tomomo cried out, having her other personality almost come out.

"Actually, we're _un_lucky that she's on _our _platoon. All she's ever done since we arrived on Pekopon was drool over those stupid Barbie dolls." Girara said as she crossed her arms.

"They're not stupid! They're wonderful creations!" The leader cried. "By the way, I'm Kerara, the leader of this platoon."

"Wait, exactly how long have you been on this planet?" Giroro asked.

"5 months." Kerara and Tomomo answered cheerfully.

"Eh! Then where have you been staying this whole time!" Keroro asked.

"Well, Girara and I have been staying at the Hitana's place. Fuyumi-dono is really nice but Natsuki-dono kind of scares me." Kerara shivered as she remembered the pink haired man ordering her to do all the chores.

"Natsuki is a kind hearted man!" Girara cried out angrily.

"You're just saying that cuz you love him!" Tomomo said slyly in a funny voice. **(A/N: Imagine Tamama's voice when he said, "I'm still waiting for that diet cherry Dr. Pepper!" In 'How to succeed in Pekopon-conquering without really trying'.)**

"Shut up!" Girara yelled as a light blush went across her cheeks.

"So that means that there is other Pekoponians who know about the Keronians?" Keroro asked. Kerara nodded with a huge smile.

"Yep, in fact, they're talking with the other Pekoponians in the house as we speak." She answered, twirling her finger in the air, indicating to the house.

"What!" And with that, the A.R.M.P.I.T platoon ran upstairs, some eager, some confused and one (Kururu) thinking of ways to annoy these new people.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Heh, Sophia says that whenever she reads this, she thinks it's the real thing. Like the characters are so... well, in character.**

**Anyways, enjoy the second chapter.)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Keroro: New Comrades! … De arimasu!<strong> _

_**~Elsewhere in the Hinata household~ **_

_Ding dong!_

"Fuyuki, can you get that?" Natsumi called to her younger brother as she was washing the dishes. It was her turn to do the chores this week, and she wanted to get them done as quickly as possible, unlike a certain stupid toad that she knows.

"Hm? Oh, ok." Fuyuki put down his paranormal book and got off of the couch to make his way to the door. He expected one of those lame door-to-door salesmen, or maybe those adorable little girl scouts again.

'I could definitely use some more of those butternut cookies.' He thought to himself with a smile.

But one thing that he didn't currently expect was 5 people panting at his door, as if they ran a marathon… well one of them wasn't panting, she was just standing there in a calm-like manner and was currently putting something in her pocket… a pencil?

"U-um… could I help you?" He asked, not sure what to say in this position.

"I know this may sound weird, but have you seen any 5 little frogs running around and screaming something like 'FINALLY, A MISSION!'?" The first one to speak was the one in the middle. He had short shaggy pink hair ('Wow, a lot of people dye their hair in Japan.' Fuyuki thought) and he seemed to get his breath back quickly.

"Well, I have seen 5 frogs run around and scream something about 'WE NEED TO HURRY AND GET THE NEW GUNDAM MODEL' but nothing about missions." Fuyuki said, not noticing the confused faces of the 5 people.

"Where are these 5 frogs now?" A girl asked, she looked a little bit like Fuyuki's mom, except she wasn't wearing glasses and her hair was longer. Oh yea, and she was flat-chested.

"In my basement." He answered, yet again not realizing the consequences.

"Can you take us there?" The pink haired boy asked eagerly.

"Well, don't you at least want some drinks or something? You look like those people that other people refer to when they say 'You look like you ran a marathon' but I don't want to say that because it seems too cliché." Fuyuki mumbled the last part.

"Sorry but we're kind of in a-…" He started.

"Sure, I don't see why not." The girl who stuffed the pencil in her pocket from earlier said. She had long grey-ish hair that was surrounding her electric blue eyes that caught anyone's attention and was wearing a dark yellow hat that had a symbol on it. It looked a bit like Kururu's except it was reversed. **(A/N: HA-HINT HA-HINT! That's how my science teacher said 'hint hint'. It sounds like a deep laugh but she adds the words 'hint' in it.)**

"Well, I guess we could." The pink haired boy said, suddenly agreeing with the girl.

"Come on in." Fuyuki led the 5 teens into his house and into the living room where Natsumi was walking in.

"Ah? We have guests?" She asked, surprised. Though I don't see why she would be considering they get guests all the time.

"Yea, could you make them some drinks? They kind of ran here." Fuyuki said nervously. Natsumi sighed.

"Why can't the stupid toad do it? I just finished cleaning the house, I deserve a break." She said as she sat on the couch, the others following.

"Stupid toad?" A boy asked from the group. He had almost teal hair and was dressed nicely. He seemed to be trying to sit next to the flat-chested girl as close as possible, though the girl seemed oblivious.

"Uh, yeah… our pet frog… he's…" Natsumi tried to think of an excuse, but Fuyuki cut her off.

"Actually, they already know. They're here looking for them."

"What? What did they do now?" She asked as she got up and started heading down to the basement, Fuyuki signaling the others to follow.

_**~Back with the new Platoon~ (And remember, the A.R.M.P.I.T platoon is on their way to the 'pekoponians' while the 'pekoponians' are on their way to the platoon)**_

"Kerara, how do you know that they're here?" Girara asked once the platoon was gone.

"Oh, I don't. I only said that so we can search their base for some juicy stuff." Kerara replied with a shrug as she walked around the base. **(A/N: BTW, they're in that white room with the T.V where Keroro usually hangs out. Not that underground base with the giant computers and black walls.)**

"Ooooh, I love juice." Tomomo commented as she too walked around the room.

"Yes, I do indeed enjoy the wonderful presence of juice." Dururu said all wise-like.

"We shouldn't be looking for juice! We should be conquering this planet!" Girara shouted.

"Ki ki ki~ I don't see what's wrong with searching this area first." Kiriri giggled. "It may come in handy soon." Before Girara could yell at her too, they heard a crash from upstairs and two shouts of 'STUPID FROG!' One female and one male.

Kerara, instantly recognizing the male voice, paled (if it's possible) and activated her disguise. She quickly ordered the other platoon members to do the same. Unlike the A.R.M.P.I.T platoon, their disguise was much better and accurate. It was basically just the average teenage girl, with dyed hair of course.

They heard rushing footsteps and the door slammed open to reveal the Hinata siblings, the A.R.M.P.I.T platoon and the 5 new guests.

Instead of seeing 5 female Keronians, they saw 5 female Pekoponians. The first one was kind of short and she seemed to be trying her best to look _not _suspicious. She had medium length straight green hair and dark green eyes. She was wearing a short sleeved green shirt that had a lined yellow star in the middle and had jean made Capri's on. To top it off, she had green flats and a red head-band.

Next to her was another girl, just a bit taller than the first one. She had long navy blue hair tied in two long pig-tails and dark blue eyes. The pig-tails were held with two ball-ish looking… uh… hair things. One was orange and the other was blue. She had a yellow tank-top that clung to her figure well and really showed her rather… large chest. She had a navy blue mini-skirt that matched her hair and had white sandals on. To put it simply she looked kind of like a slut.

"What was that?"

Uh… nothing! Nothing at all!

"Good."

Ahem…anyways, next was an even shorter girl. Her short dark red hair was tied up in a pony-tail but she left two strips of hair on either side of her face hang loose, surrounding her dark brown eyes. She had two white bone-looking clips pulling back her bangs and had on a long sleeved light red shirt that had a V-neck, though she was flat chested so there was nothing to see there.

"Hey!"

She had on booty shorts clad with a dark red studded belt along with a silver chain that hang loosely on her left side. She had black combat boots and there was many knives sticking through her pockets.

Next to _her _was an averaged height girl with short light blue hair, surrounded by an even lighter blue cloth and a mask covering her entire face except for her light blue eyes and nose. (You know, like Dororo's) She had on a sky blue long sleeved shirt with frilly sleeves. **(A/N: It's the kind where when you hold your arm horizontally, the sleeves droop down near your wrists and form a triangle-like shape. It's pretty hard to explain.) **On the shirt was small diamonds forming in the shape of a flower and she had perfectly fitting jeans on. She had normal black flats on her feet, perfect for running and jumping. **(A/N: XD like Ranma's from Ranma ½.) **

The final girl was a blonde with the longest hair that went down to her ankles. She had (strange) rosy red eyes with small round glasses resting on her petite nose. She wore a small orange tee with a spiral symbol on it that showed her belly-button, which was currently accessorized with a silver piercing. She had on tight skinny jeans and dark brown boots on her feet. Around her neck held white Sony head-phones, thought they weren't playing any music. Over all, she looked like a normal tom-boy.

"Don't mind us! We're just uh… normal robbers breaking into your house. We're not aliens or anything." The green haired one started.

'They _must_ be normal Japanese people if their hair is dyed like that!' Fuyuki thought.

"We're not stupid; I've seen that disguise before. What were you thinking? Running around in the streets and coming into a random house, what would happen if you got caught? You're lucky these people have their own alien frogs living with them or else they would be freaked out by now!" The pink haired boy declared as he marched up to the girl. She shrank back as the boy got closer, but soon perked up when she heard a voice.

"Gunso!" The flat chested girl cried out in happiness.

"Fuyumi-dono!" The green haired girl also cried. The two did one of those cheesy running into each other's arms scenes in slow motion as flowers appeared in the back-round.

"Ahem…" Natsumi coughed, gaining everyone's attention. "Can someone tell me what's going on?" The green haired girl smiled and bowed, acting as human as possible.

"Sorry, we didn't introduce ourselves. I'm Kerara, and I guess it's safe to tell you that I'm a Keronian, same with my friends here. We came here to help the A.R.M.P.I.T platoon in conquering Pekopon. This is private second class Tomomo, weapon specialist Girara, technical supervisor Kiriri and uh… ninja girl Dururu." The girl now known as (though you already knew) Kerara said. The female platoon saluted; though they knew that the Pekoponians were enemies, theses people seemed safe since they knew the A.R.M.P.I.T platoon.

"Help conquering?" Fuyumi asked Kerara, who in return sweat-dropped.

"Uh… well yeah… but you should know that this is only HQ's request. We're not doing it on our free will." Kerara exclaimed quickly as she waved her hands back and forth.

"And we still might not accomplish anything, with Kerara as our leader." Girara grumbled. Kerara started to tear up and stared at Girara with that puppy-dog look.

"H-how could you say that? I-I thought we were friends." She cried. A vein popped on Girara's head as she smacked Kerara on the back of her head.

"Stop that."

"We're terribly sorry for coming here and interrupting uh… whatever you were doing. These guys just suddenly ran out of the house without a warning after they received some letter." The pink haired guys said with a sheepish smile. "Anyways, I'm Natsuki Hitana, and this is my younger sister, Fuyumi." Both Natsuki and Fuyumi bowed, showing their respect.

"Ah, it's no problem. We've seen… crazier things." Natsumi glared at Keroro, who in return smiled innocently. "Let's move up stairs and I'll get those drinks you requested." Natsumi led the others upstairs but both platoons decided to stay where they were.

"Whew, looks like Natsuki-dono got distracted. That means I don't get a beating." Kerara grinned to herself as she turned off her disguise, the others following.

"Hey… where did you get those disguises from?" Keroro asked.

"Kera? Oh, my father is close friends with the admiral." Kerara shrugged, as if it was no big deal.

"WHA!" Keroro stared wide-eyed (as if his eyes weren't wide enough) at Kerara, who just stared at him confused.

"What? What's so special about that?" She asked the other members of the platoon, including her own. "Anyways, we should start planning on some invasion plans… right after I order the new Barbie model."

Girara growled and tried to get Kerara's attention as she clicked away on Keroro's computer, ignoring the poor red Keronian. Keroro tried getting his computer back, but Kerara ignored him also. Tomomo watched as Tamama started seething over how someone was annoying his Gunso-san. Giroro rolled his eyes and went back to polishing his gun as Dururu started meditating. Dororo was nowhere to be seen and Kururu went back to his computer, glad that the power was back on. Kiriri was also nowhere to be seen.

_**~Meanwhile~**_

"So, you're all new here?" Natsumi asked the 5 visitors, who she later learned just moved in.

"Uh yeah, again, we're terribly sorry for having them just bursting in your home." Fuyumi nervously scratched the back of her head with a sheepish smile.

"Oh no, it's okay. We get that a lot." Natsumi waved her hand as if it was no big deal.

"So, what are your names?" Fuyuki asked the other 3 people who didn't introduce themselves yet. There was the tealed hair guy from before, the grey haired girl with bright blue eyes and finally another boy with a cat-like smile, having his black hair cover one of his eyes.

"Ah, my name is Monachi Nishisama." The teal haired guy spoke with a kind smile. He unconsciously scooted closer to Fuyumi as he eyed Fuyuki over.

"Sabura Mitsume." The girl with grey hair nodded.

"And I'm Yuki Azama." The boy with a cat-like smile grinned as announced himself cheerfully.

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm Natsumi Hinata and this is my younger brother Fuyuki. We're glad to have someone else who goes through the same experience as us with those stupid frogs." Natsumi said.

"Ah yeah, they are a handful, but they're also great friends." Fuyumi said, right as a bang was heard downstairs.

"Uh, I'll go see what happened." Fuyuki stood up from the couch, sat down his cup of tea and headed towards the basement to investigate.

"Gunso? What's going…?" He trailed off as he opened the door and saw Kerara in the wall with a bump in her head and a seething Girara glaring at her. "Uh…"

"Oh, hi Fuyuki-dono!" Keroro said gleefully as he was the first to notice his presence.

"W-what happened to her?" Fuyuki stuttered.

"Kero? Oh, well Girara got annoyed that Kerara wasn't paying any attention to her so she went ahead and hit her through the wall, allowing me to get my computer back!" With that said, Keroro hopped on his lounge chair and started looking for new Gundam models on said computer.

"I didn't do it for you!" Girara nearly screamed.

"Same difference." Girara's eye twitched as Keroro waved his hand.

'With 10 aliens here, things will get even more crazier now...' Thought Fuyuki with a sweat-drop.


	3. Chapter 3

_ **Yakiki: New… Character?... De arimasu! **_

The 5 pekoponians left after having some tea and idle chatter with the Hinata's while the Keronians decided to stay (Of course, Natsuki made Kerara promise that she does extra chores when she gets home).

"Ahhhh!" Kerara stretched as she lay down on a couch. "This is so comfy!"

"Ah, you guys aren't gonna live here right?" Keroro asked hesitantly.

"Kera? Of course not. Natsuki-dono would be helpless without me there to do the chores. I'm sure he would be begging on his knees if I chose to leave." Kerara smiled confidently.

Girara snorted. "You wish." Before Kerara could complain, the Keronians heard a distant call come from outside the door.

"Uncle!" Tamama twitched at the high-pitched voice that sounded too cheerful for his taste. _He _was the only one allowed to the talk all cute like that, not that damned woman!

"Oh, Mois-dono! Come in, there's someone I want you to meet." Keroro called, not noticing the deadly aura surrounding Tamama. The only ones who noticed seemed to be… everyone else.

"Hm, that aura seems familiar…" Kerara squinted her eyes as she placed her hand on her chin, not noticing Tomomo sweat-drop.

The door opened to reveal Angol Mois, dressed in her usual school uniform and short blonde hair with the red clip.

"Hi Uncle! Who do you…" Mois stopped in her tracks as she spotted the 5 new Keronians. "Oh, you could say, shocked presence."

"Eh, another Pekoponian?" Kerara asked, tilting her head to the side.

"So it appears. Ki ki ki~" Kiriri giggled as she sat on the same couch next to Kerara with her laptop.

"Kera? What's that supposed to mean?" Kerara asked the yellow Keronian, but only got a small giggle in return.

"Everyone, this is Angol Mois, she is Angolian and her father is the King of Terror, who I am close friends with." Keroro said with a smug smile, as if he was trying to prove someone wrong.

"Ah, really? I know the King of Terror; he's good friends with my father." Kerara smiled, also not noticing Keroro's deflated face. He was sort of hoping to find something that would stun Kerara into believing that he was better than her.

"Mois, this is another platoon from Keron who are going to help us with the invasion, if not make it harder." Keroro seemingly got over it and smiled at Mois.

"Oh! So you were close friends with my father? Does this mean I can call you Auntie?" Mois asked, kneeling next to Kerara.

"Well, I said he was close friends with my _father_, not me so technically-…" She was cut off as Mois grabbed both her and Keroro, pulling them in a hug.

"Yay! You could say, complete family!" As Keroro and Kerara tried their best to breathe, Girara raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, what about the parents?" She mumbled to herself. Meanwhile, Tomomo and Tamama were both glaring evilly at Mois as she crushed both of their Gunso-sans.

Tamama's thoughts: _'That damn woman! When will she get it through that thick skull of hers that Gunso-san is MINE! No one hugs him like that except for me!'_

Tomomo's thoughts: _'What the hell? Who is this woman? Why is she hugging MY Gunso-san like that? Is she crazy? If she doesn't let go of her, I just might blow a hole through the roof. Or better yet, her head!'_

Both: _'THAT DAMN WOMAN!'_

"Uh… M-Mois-dono… could you like…" Keroro trailed off due to lack of air.

"Let…go!" Kerara gasped. Mois blinked, finally realizing the nearly dead Keronians in her arms and quickly let go with a gasp.

"Ah, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me Uncle and Auntie!" Mois pleaded. Keroro shrugged and patted her head with a smile.

"Of course, Mois-dono." Kerara stared, thinking. She finally smiled and nodded.

"Sure."

Tomomo and Tamama glared even harder as their love of their lives smiled at Mois. Kiriri noticed the angry aura's around her and, to save her computer and/or herself from destruction, threw two bags of chips at the tad-poles, knowing they would stop and chase after the food.

"Can we stop with all this mushy stuff, I can't concentrate." Kiriri told the others, gaining Mois attention.

"Huh… oh. What are you working on?" She asked innocently as she sat on the couch next to her. Kiriri felt herself twitch, but it was barely noticeable. She sensed something… strange and… _pure _from this girl. That wasn't her style.

"Nothing that concerns you." She tried to sound rude and cold, but that went unnoticed by Mois as she tilted her head.

"What's your name?" She asked cheerfully. Kiriri's eye twitched, though no one could see because of her glasses. Everyone who was watching (which actually was everyone) either looked amused or confused.

Kiriri didn't answer, instead she chose to ignore the girl. But Mois kept staring at her with those big brown orange eyes, not at all bothered that she was being ignored.

It wasn't until 40 minutes later (long time, ne?) of complete silence did Kiriri gave a large sigh and turned to Mois.

"It's Kiriri." Mois blinked at the sudden noise and stared at her more.

"You could say, late response?" She stated, causing Kiriri to twitch yet again and turn her back to the Angolian.

"Aw, I think you guys are gonna be great friends!" Kerara said cheerfully. Kiriri couldn't tell if she was teasing her (which for Kerara's sake she better not be) but she didn't question it.

"By the way Mois-dono, this is Kerara. You already met Kiriri, so this is Tomomo and Girara." Keroro turned Mois so she would be facing the other two Keronians.

"A-again?" Dururu whimpered from her spot _right next _to Tomomo.

"Oh yea and that's uh… sorry what's your name again?" Keroro asked sheepishly. Dururu's eyes started to tear up but she answered anyways.

"D-Dururu."

"Ah yea, Dururu!"

"It's nice to meet more friends of Uncle's!" Mois bowed with a large smile that basically screamed 'I AM PURE!' (Preferably in a deep voice to make it much funnier).

"So what are doing here Mois?" Keroro asked.

"Just came to visit. You could say, long time no see?" The two shared a laugh, and Tamama ripped the bag of chips he had in half, spilling chips everywhere. Tomomo gave a strangled cry and quickly tried to pick them up.

Before Tomomo could continue saving the chips, everyone heard a large crash come from outside. They all went up stairs and looked out the window to see a large spaceship sitting there, seemingly on top of Giroro's tent.

"Gah! My tent… again!" Giroro rushed outside to check on his guns and tent, only to have the ships door open on his head. The others would have laughed if it wasn't for the Keronian head sticking out of the ship.

It seemed to be a young female tad-pole with light purple skin and green eyes. She had a yellow hat like Tamama's and Keroro's, but with a different symbol. It was a brown leaf, pretty odd for a symbol, and the same thing appeared on her stomach.

"Yaki? Where am I?" She asked herself, putting a hand to her head to stop the headache that was forming.

"Ah, who are you?" Keroro asked, stepping outside to walk towards the spaceship, the others following.

"Huh? Oh, I'm Private 3rd Class Yakiki **(1)**! Who are you?" She asked, staring at Keroro with a suspicious look.

"Sergeant Keroro of the A.R.M.P.I.T platoon." Keroro said proudly, giving a small salute.

"Yaki! Did you say A.R.M.P.I.T platoon?" Yakiki quickly looked around, as if looking for someone, and finally set her eyes on Kururu. The yellow Keronian twitched and took a step back, wondering why this stranger was staring at him like that.

"Onii-chan!" Yakiki screamed and jumped out of her ship to hug him.

"Onii-chan!" Nearly everyone screamed.

"Wait! We're only in the second chapter and we already have a new character? What?" Tomomo exclaimed as the others stared wide-eyed.

* * *

><p><strong>1: We got the name from the word Yakimochi, which means jealousy in Japanese. You'll find out why we did that later.<strong>

**(A/N: Yakiki is actually part of our OC platoon that we made recently before this story. The rest of the platoon makes their appearance soon, but only for a short time. They appear again later in the story though.)**


	4. Chapter 4

_ **Kururu & Yakiki: Suspicious Suspicions...De arimasu! **_

"Ok so… what?" Kerara asked once everyone was back in the base again.

"That's right; this is my Onii-chan!" Yakiki cheerfully said as she latched onto Kururu's arm, who simply started sweating nervously. He didn't really like it when people touched him, especially if they're strangers.

"I'm so… confused." Tamama stated bluntly. "You guys look nothing alike."

"Well, he's not my real brother. He just used to come over and play with me a lot back on Keron." Yakiki answered, causing more confusion.

"What?" Everyone chorused.

"Don't you remember Onii-chan? You used to come to my house and we would play all sorts of fun games. You even taught me how to make curry!" Kururu stared blankly at Yakiki, thinking, but then finally remembered.

"Oh yeah, you're that girl. I only came over to baby-sit you while your parents were out so I could get paid." Kururu answered flatly.

"Oh, that sounds more like him." Giroro said as he held an ice-pack to his head.

"Oh don't be silly Onii-chan, I know you had as much as fun as I did! You were smiling all the time!"

"He smiles almost every second of the day… not in a good way either." Tamama grumbled.

"And we used to go outside and capture a bunch of bugs!"

"Probably to torment them later." Keroro whispered.

"And then you taught me to make curry!"

"So she could cook it _for _him." Giroro added quietly.

"Yep, those were the good days. And now, I'm back because of that promise you made to me!" Yakiki continued cheerfully.

"Kuh, what promise?"

"That you would marry me!"

"EHHHHH!" Everyone screamed, except Kiriri who found this highly amusing. Her grin seemed bigger than usual.

"Sergeant Major… you promised… that you would… marry her!" Keroro asked, wide-eyed.

"…No…" Was the total Mori-like reply. **(1)**

"Oh stop joking! I remember the exact day. You promised you would marry me after you found out you were moving away." Yakiki then went into a daydream-like flashback.

_Flash-back:_

"_Here's your curry." An even younger Yakiki told a young Kururu as she set down a plate of curry in front of him. Kururu grunted a 'thanks' and proceeded to chow down the food._

_After a few seconds of silence (well, half silence considering Kururu's loud eating noises, but Yakiki didn't mind) the young purple Keronian decided to speak._

"_So…you're moving away?" She asked quietly. _

"_Mmhmm." Kururu mumbled, seeming to be unaffected by the news. _

"_I'm gonna miss you Onii-chan." Kururu, who was too absorbed in his food, only gave a distracted 'me too' in return, although Yakiki didn't seem to notice. _

"_Just… promise one thing." _

"_Hm?" _

"_One day… when we meet again, promise me you'll marry me?"_

"_Sure thing." Kururu was still eating his curry, too busy to realize what she said. Yakiki's face lit up like a Christmas tree as she stared at her companion. _

'_He said yes!' She thought, feeling giddy. _

_The next day, as Kururu's family drove away, Yakiki stared out her window after the car._

'_I'll see you again some-day, and when I do, we'll finally be together again.'_

_End Flashback:_

Everyone stared at Yakiki and then at Kururu, who just sat there, looking like he had no idea what the girl was talking about.

'Of course the idiot doesn't know! He was too busy eating that damn curry!' Giroro thought angrily.

Kiriri looked even more amused than before, and looked like she was about to break out in laughter. She forced herself not to so she could wait for the others reactions.

"S-so… he unknowingly made a promise to marry some girl that he used baby-sit?" Keroro asked himself.

"So… when's the wedding?" Kiriri teased, trying her best to talk instead of laugh so she could actually get her sentence out.

"Sergeant Major, this is no time to be joking!" Kerara scolded.

"Joking? Who said anything about joking? I'm just merely asking a question. Ki ki ki~…" She gave a soft giggle and proceeded to watch Yakiki latch onto Kururu's arm.

Keroro sighed and looked down. "We're just gonna have to figure this out later."

"Why later?" Girara asked.

"Because I was just about to build the new Gundam I got yesterday! It can't just wait forever!" Girara and Giroro then proceeded to dig their elbow into his head.

"Idiot." They muttered in unison.

_**~Later~**_

Both platoons, including Yakiki, sat in the basement, doing what they usually do. Kerara and Keroro were trying to shove each other away so they could use the computer, Tomomo and Tamama ate junk-food and watched them, Girara and Giroro sat together, polishing their own weapons and Kururu and Yakiki sat in one corner alone (again, the blue ninja's were nowhere to be found. Either that or I'm not looking hard enough…)

Kururu made a bet with Kiriri that states whoever finds a certain item that could only be found on Keron on a Pekoponian website first gets to make the loser cook for them. So Kururu was searching websites left and right, scrolling and typing at inhuman speeds. Yakiki peered over his shoulder wondering what was going on. Though this bothered Kururu, he didn't say anything about it. Instead he decided to make this girl useful.

"Hey… Yakiki." Yakiki lit up and sat straight.

"Yes?"

"Do you still remember how to make that curry?"

"I sure do! Do you want me to make you some?"

"Mmm, sure." With that, Yakiki immediately stood up and rushed up stairs to cook said food.

Meanwhile, where Kiriri was sitting, she too was searching many websites. She was starting to get frustrated; she promised herself that she wasn't going to lose, because she really wanted someone other than herself to make some Okinomiyaki.

It wasn't until 3 minutes later did she find it. It took a while, and it may have been on a foreign website, but she just used a translator to read it and she found it. She grinned to herself and stood up, carrying her laptop over to Kururu's spot so she could gloat in his face.

Once she was there, she shoved away his laptop, getting a grunt from the other but she ignored it and placed her own in front of him.

"I win." She stated simply, added a giggle at the end.

_**~Elsewhere~**_

Yakiki was on her way down to the basement, humming a random tune as she carried a plate of curry for her soon-to-be husband.

She slowly opened the door and peeked in, but stopped when she saw Kururu talking to one of the other platoon members. She couldn't remember the name of the girl, but she was pretty sure it started with a K.

She stared walking towards them, wondering what was going on, when she heard a voice.

"Aw, don't they make a cute couple?" She quickly turned around and saw the female leader for the other platoon.

"Who?" She asked.

"Kiriri and Kururu." Kerara continued to smile at the two hackers.

"Kero? Cute?" Keroro asked.

"Well yea, it's pretty cute. If not a bit creepy, but I still think it's cute."

"A-are they dating?" Yakiki asked, holding the plate of curry with one hand and using the other to point at the two yellow Keronians.

"No, but it wouldn't surprise me if they started to." Kerara shrugged. Yakiki looked back at the two and saw Kiriri say something with a smug smile. She then poked Kururu's cheek and walked away with her laptop.

Something burned inside Yakiki as she watched Kururu's cheeks turn red. Out of all the years that she has known him, she's never seen him blush.

But what she didn't know was that Kururu was turning red in anger, not… whatever she thought he was turning red for.

'She's trying to steal my man! I'll show her who's boss.'

_**~20 Seconds Earlier~**_

"So now, you have to make me some Okinomiyaki, I expect it for dinner today. Ki ki ki~…" Kiriri taunted.

"Kuh, it's just a one-time thing. This doesn't mean you're better than me." Kururu crossed his arms as he gazed at Kiriri's laptop. He figured now was his time for pay-back.

As Kiriri kept talking about what ingredients she wanted on her Okinomiyaki, Kururu pressed a button on his head-phones. A small cord came out and plugged itself in Kiriri's computer.

When Kiriri finished her instructions, she announced that she needed her computer back. Kururu quickly unplugged the cord and gave it back to her.

"And remember, I expect the Okinomiyaki today." Kiriri poked him in the cheek and walked away, all while laughing to herself. Kururu stared after her in anger, but didn't say anything because he knew that it was worth it. He just needed to wait.

* * *

><p><strong>1: If you watch Ouran, then you'll understand. I couldn't resist, so don't judge me.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

_ **Kiriri & Yakiki: Jealousy Wars! ... De arimasu!**_

Yakiki kept a close eye on Kiriri for the rest of the day, and made sure to keep close to Kururu. She wasn't 100% sure if Kiriri was trying to plan something, but you can never be too careful.

It seemed that Kururu and Kiriri had no interaction since the last time, but right when Yakiki was about to let her guard down, it happened.

Kiriri was typing away on her computer when the screen suddenly went black. She jumped a bit, surprised, and then pressed a few buttons to make it turn back on. Instead of the screen flashing to life like she expected, an orange swirl slowly started to appear on the screen. She recognized it immediately and growled.

She stood up with her laptop and marched over to Kururu, who was wearing that damn smile again but didn't notice her approaching. Before Kiriri could curse him out, Yakiki jumped in front of Kururu (who _still _didn't see Kiriri _or _Yakiki) and glared at her.

"What the hell do you want?" Kiriri asked harshly. Her patience was already wearing thin.

"What are you doing?" Yakiki dodged the question in order to ask her own.

"I'm about to curse out your husband, so move." Kiriri waved her hand away, as if she was shooing away a bug.

"Yea, _my _husband, not yours." Yakiki sharpened her glare.

Kiriri froze and stared at the young Keronian. Since when did she say Kururu was her husband?

"I never said he was my husband." She answered the question that she secretly asked herself and also told it to Yakiki.

"I never said that you said that he was your husband. I just said that he wasn't yours."

'Wait… what?' For once, Kiriri had no idea what to say.

"I know he's not mine, he never proposed to me or anything." Kiriri tried to imagine Kururu wearing a tux and kneeling on the ground with a ring. It almost made her laugh, but then she remembered the situation at hand.

"Then what are you doing over here?" Kiriri sighed and tried not to open a trapped door or something on this girl.

"Like I said, I'm about to curse him out. He messed with my computer somehow and I want to know why."

"I just think you want his attention." Yakiki continued glaring and took a step forward.

"No, I want revenge." Kiriri was confused on the inside, but didn't show it. What made this girl think she liked Kururu?

"Just turn around now. Onii-chan doesn't like you."

"I know that, and I don't like him. So can you just move before I-…"

"NO! HE'S MINE, BACK OFF!" Yakiki screamed, gaining everyone's attention, including Kururu who nearly had a heart attack at the sudden scream. Kiriri would have laughed hysterically at the noise he made and the way he nearly hit his head on his computer, but she was too shocked at the girl who nearly _blew her ears off._

Kiriri looked around the room, spotting everyone's curious gazes and she gave a soft laugh as she turned back to Yakiki.

"Do whatever you want. Just never, and I mean _never_, scream at me or tell me what to do. Ok?" She turned around and instead of heading towards the couch where she used to be, she left the room. She decided to head upstairs into the living room where there was some actual peace and quiet.

Once she was there, she didn't see any of those Pekoponians that live here. She figured that being here would be _too _quiet (you know, like the saying 'deafening silence' or something) and decided to head to Sabura's house, the only place where she feels completely comfortable.

Back in the basement, Yakiki continued sitting near Kururu. Whenever a female walked by (like Tomomo or Kerara) she growled at them. The one that she mostly growled at was Mois, reason being that she always wanted to know what Kururu was doing.

Her jealousy was almost as scary as Tomomo's and Tamama's. Almost though; remember, we're talking about _Tomomo _and _Tamama _here; the very _definition _of jealousy.

In another corner, Keroro and Kerara were whispering **(1)**.

"What do you think that shouting was about earlier?" Keroro asked.

"Well, considering what Yakiki said, Kiriri wanted to speak with Kururu or something, but she got jealous and told her to back off." Kerara replied.

"Really? I can't imagine Yakiki as the jealous type." Keroro glanced at said Keronian, who was staring dreamily at Kururu. Though Kururu just looked flat-out annoyed. "She seems too cute and innocent."

Nearby, Tomomo and Tamama were glaring at Yakiki.

"Not fair, they think Yakiki is cute when she has a jealousy side. We're cute too but do they notice us? No!" Tamama grumble.

"And seriously, her jealousy is a major flaw! It's ridiculous." Tomomo added as she crossed her arms.

Funny how they're contradicting their selves, huh?

_**~With Kiriri~**_

As Kiriri walked in the streets with her laptop, she put on her disguise so no one would notice her. She could have used the Anti-Barrier, but she didn't want to bother with moving out of people's way when they can't even see her. This way, they can see her and she doesn't need to worry about getting bumped into.

Sabura's house wasn't very far away from the Hinata's, just a 5 minute walk or so. But within that short distance, she already thought of a revenge plan for both Kururu and Yakiki.

When she arrived at Sabura's house, she didn't bother to knock and instead walked right in.

"Ah, Ri, you're back." Sabura noted from her couch as she watched T.V. Ever since Sabura met Kiriri, she started to call her Ri. She wasn't sure if it bothered her, but Kiriri never commented, so she continues to do so.

"Yea, the other place got… bothersome." Kiriri was too angry to add her signature laugh at the moment. Sabura blinked, noticing the lack of laughter and decided to bring it up.

"What's wrong?"

'How does she do that?' Kiriri asked herself as her eye twitched. She sat down her closed laptop on the coffee table and went into the kitchen.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" She called.

"Well for one thing, you seem tense. And now I bet you're heading into the kitchen to get some cookies and cream ice cream, which you only eat when you're annoyed." Kiriri twitched for about the 20th time that day as she just finished opening the freezer door. Even when the girl couldn't _see _her she could still read her like a book. She didn't like that.

"Just some bratty Keronian child who came thinks I'm trying to steal her man." Kiriri walked over to the cabinets to get a bowl. Another thing that this Pekoponian disguise was useful for; she wouldn't be able to reach the bowls in her true form. On rare occasions, Sabura lifted her up to reach them, which she hated a lot, and she was pretty sure the girl knew that, but did it anyways.

She heard Sabura snicker from the living room.

"Who exactly is her 'man'?"

"One of the other platoon members. Kururu Soucho." Kiriri tried to say the name without growling. She came to learn that she didn't like the guy now that he hacked into her computer… and without her knowing too!

"Sounds like you don't like this guy." Damn you Sabura.

"He, somehow, by some unbelievable luck and one in a million chance, hacked into my computer and made is stop working."

"So that's why you're not using it right now." She heard Sabura shift her position, probably reaching over to grab her laptop.

"He's just a sore loser. He doesn't like the fact that I won in a bet against him."

"Really now?" She couldn't really tell if Sabura was even listening. She wouldn't even be surprised if she wasn't since she sounded like a school girl ranting about how some shoes were sold out or something.

… She mentally shuddered.

"But I already planned revenge on him. Both him and that other brat." Kiriri walked back into the living, carrying a bowl of ice cream and a small spoon. "Unfortunately, I'll need your help." Kiriri never really liked asking people for help, it made her feel weak.

"Unfortunately? Should I feel offended?" Sabura smirked as Kiriri shrugged. "Fine, I'll help. But you're coming with me to the store to buy more ice cream."

'How did she know I took the last of it?' Kiriri scowled as she watched Sabura stood up to get her jacket.

"Now?" She asked.

"Yep, I was planning on having some for dessert, so come on." Without waiting for a reply, Sabura left the house, leaving Kiriri sitting on the couch with half a bowl of ice cream and a spoon hanging from her mouth.

She gave a soft laugh and stood up, placing the bowl on the table and following after her.

* * *

><p><strong>1: Because I can totally see Kerara and Keroro being the gossip king and queen of a school xD.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: Kiriri is purposely OOC in this chapter because it explains how nervous and excited she is. You'll probably never see her acting like this again in the rest of the story, so enjoy it. **

**Oh, and this is my favorite chapter!)**

* * *

><p><em> <strong>Kiriri &amp; Sabura: Clean Up in Aisle 3! …De arimasu!<strong>_

"Why do stores always have to be so cold?" Kiriri shuddered as she rubbed her arms. They were at the store, Sabura pushing the cart and were standing in front of bacon currently.

"I think it's only certain parts of the store that are cold, since they need to keep certain foods cold. If we went towards the furniture or something, it might be warmer." Sabura shrugged as she picked up some bacon and tossed it in the cart.

'Since when do we eat bacon?' Kiriri thought.

"Come on, one more cold place to go. We still need to get the ice cream." Sabura turned around with the cart and headed in a different aisle.

Kiriri sighed and followed shortly after, keeping her arms wrapped around each other. When she walked in the aisle, she saw Sabura standing there, trying to decide on what ice cream to get.

…And right behind her was Kururu and Saburo.

'What the hell is he doing here? …and with… a Pekoponian?' Kiriri quickly hid behind a shelf, watching them around the corner of it. 'Kururu doesn't know Sabura, so I doubt he'll know I'm here.'

"Ri?" She heard Sabura ask. "Where'd you go?" Sabura looked around, only spotting two other boys in the aisle.

"Psst." She jumped and turned around to see Kiriri peeking around a corner. She held back a laugh and set down the ice cream.

"What are you doing?"

"Hiding."

"…from what?"

"Them." Kiriri pointed at the two boys. Kururu was currently wearing a Pekoponian disguise ('Probably got it from Kerara' She thought) and it wasn't hard to tell it was him. He had spiral glasses, short blonde hair and had that damned spiral symbol on his coat pocket. The boy next to him though, with the short grey hair and bright blue eyes, she didn't know.

"Who are they?" Sabura asked as she stood next to Kiriri.

"Kururu. The one with the grey hair, I don't know. But the blonde one is definitely Kururu. He's just wearing a disguise like mine."

"…Why are we hiding from them?" She could tell that Sabura was confused (if not, amused). Heck, if she was in her position, she would be too. But if she really was in her position, then she would purposely get the boys' attention just to annoy the other person.

"Because, I think now is a good time to start that revenge." Kiriri smirked, but then her smile faltered when she saw a girl approaching the two.

"I got the pickles, Onii-chan!" A girl with short purple hair and green eyes ran up to Kururu and Saburo.

"Ah, good. Now go find some bananas." Kururu took the jar of pickles and set it down on a nearby shelf once Yakiki was gone.

"You don't even like bananas… or pickles for that matter." Saburo said with a smirk.

"I know, but it doesn't hurt to get rid of some pests. Ku ku ku~…"

"Perfect, that brat is here too." Kiriri smiled.

"That was her?" Sabura asked. "I thought you said she was Keronian."

"She is, she's just wearing a disguise too." Kiriri looked around. "Come on, I know what we're gonna do. It might be illegal though so be careful."

"Might be?"

"Hey, don't say I didn't warn you." The two walked in a different aisle, Kiriri leading the way. Right when Kiriri was about to pick up some items to help with the prank, they both heard a shout from behind them.

"UNCLE SABURO!" The both nearly screamed in shock, but held it in and turned around. "Y-you're a… girl?" In front of them stood Yakiki in her disguise.

"Uncle… who?" Sabura asked.

"And… Onii-chan… you're also a girl?"

"…Huh?" Kiriri's glasses almost slid off her face.

"Yakiki, you okay?" Saburo appeared behind Yakiki, seemingly from nowhere.

"AH! U-uncle Saburo…"

'Uncle… what?' Both Sabura and Kiriri thought.

"But… you… I thought…" Yakiki pointed at Sabura and then at Saburo.

"Oh… so you're not Uncle Saburo?" Yakiki asked Sabura.

"Well… last time I checked, I'm nobody's uncle… or aunt for that matter." Sabura muttered.

"Oh, for a second there, I thought Uncle Saburo turned into a girl." Yakiki put her hand to her chest, as if trying to calm down her heart rate.

'Why does that make me want to laugh hysterically?' Kiriri thought with a blank face.

"And you…" Yakiki looked at Kiriri.

"I'm not Kururu if that's what you're thinking." 'I don't even look like the idiot.' She saved the last part for herself.

"How do you know my Onii-chan?" Yakiki stared at Kiriri suspiciously, and she could tell that Yakiki was already getting jealous.

'This kid has a serious problem…'

"Why did you guys disappear?" Kururu appeared behind the two, looking annoyed. He soon stopped when he spotted Kiriri. "Oh, it's you."

'Damn it.' Kiriri gave a small grunt and looked away.

"So… you do know each other. Who is she, Onii-chan?" Yakiki didn't move her eyes away from Kiriri, who held back the urge to growl at her.

"She's-…"

"Oh I know! She's your twin sister right!" Yakiki interrupted with a smile. It seemed like she wanted that to be the truth more than anything else.

"No she's-…" Kururu was yet again interrupted.

"That's right, I'm his sister!" Kiriri said cheerfully. "My name is… Kororo." She tried to think a name that sounded similar to Kururu.

"Wha-…" It seemed like today was interrupt Kururu day.

"I didn't know you had a sister." Saburo asked.

"I don't, she's lying." Kururu hissed, but the only one who heard was Saburo.

"Well it's nice to meet you. I'm Yakiki, Kururu's fiancé." Yakiki stuck her hand out and 'Kororo' hesitantly shook it. Sabura just watched with an amused smile.

"And you are?" Yakiki asked Sabura almost rudely. It seemed that she figured out there was no way that she was related to Kururu, so to her, Sabura seemed like competition.

"A friend of… Kororo." She said almost teasingly, casting a side-ways glance to Kiriri who just rolled her eyes.

"Hm…" Yakiki stared at her with those piercing green eyes, making Sabura fidget. "Well let's shop together! You can go somewhere else though." She added the last part to Sabura with a glare. In return, Sabura looked to the side and narrowed her eyes. **(1)**

"She's coming." Kiriri said flatly. Yakiki looked at her and then smiled.

"Anything for my future sister-in-law!" Yakiki then walked away, the other four teens following.

"So… who are they exactly?" Saburo asked Kururu in a whisper as he pointed to Kiriri and Sabura.

"My so called 'sister' is Kiriri, a member of the platoon that's supposed to be helping us with the invasion. I have no idea who the other one is though." Kururu answered flatly, keeping his gaze forward.

"So she's Keronian?" Saburo continued to stare at Kiriri and Sabura, noticing the way Kiriri glared at Yakiki. "It seems like she doesn't like Yakiki a lot."

"Well, Yakiki screamed at her earlier and Kiriri has almost the same personality as me, so you can tell that that didn't go over well." Saburo raised an eyebrow.

"It wouldn't be hard to believe if she was your sister. You two really do look alike." Saburo smirked.

"Oh, and like you don't look like the other one." Kururu retorted. Saburo's smirk faded as he looked at the other girl, who was currently saying something to Kiriri as she smiled, seeming to get over her anger from Yakiki's comment.

"You got me there. Grey hair and blue eyes isn't really common here in Japan." He crossed his arms behind his head as he closed his eyes.

Meanwhile, with Kiriri and Sabura, Sabura was teasing the blonde about her name.

"Where exactly did that name even come from? Kororo? It's just… not you. It sounds like a guy name if you ask me." Sabura smiled as she stared at Kiriri.

"What would you do if you only had 3 nano seconds to think of a name?" Kiriri asked with a hiss.

"Sakura, Sakuri, Sayumi, Saburi, Sanomi, the list goes on and on." Sabura once again smirked as she saw Kiriri scowl. "And how long was that? 2 nano seconds?"

"Oh shut up."

"And why did you say you were Kururu's sister?"

"New plan for revenge." Kiriri put on her usual smirk once again.

"This is the 3rd time you changed your revenge plans." Sabura said amusingly.

"Well I didn't expect Kururu and… what was his name? Saburo? To be here. Nor did I expect whatsherface, to be here either." Kiriri crossed her arms, glaring at the back of Yakiki's head.

"Why exactly are you mad at her?" Sabura asked.

"I told you, she yelled at me and tried to tell me what to do. Do you know what happened to the last person who yelled at me and tried to tell me what to do?"

"…No…"

"Exactly, they never lived to tell." Sabura wasn't sure whether she should be worried or laugh, so she chose the latter since the first wasn't like her.

"So, what's your plan this time?" Sabura asked. Kiriri smirked.

"Instead of telling you, I rather show you. It's more fun that way. So just do what I tell you and you'll see. Ki ki ki~…" Sabura smiled; she hasn't heard Kiriri's laugh in a while, so she started to wonder if there was something wrong, but now she's glad it's back.

**Operation: Revenge on Yakiki!**

**Location: Grocery Store**

**Participants: Kiriri and Sabura**

**Tools: Skirt and top, towel, dressing room, ice-cream, whip-cream, cherries, ball.**

**Starting: In 3-6 minutes**

_**Preparations:**_

"Ok, Sabura, I'm gonna need you to go and get me a skirt and a top. But make sure that it's about 2 or 3 times smaller than Yakiki's size." Kiriri instructed.

"I don't know Yakiki's size."

"…Then guess. But make sure you know for sure that it's too small for her. I'm gonna go and check all of the aisles and see which has the most people. Meet me back here when you're done." Sabura nodded and ran off. Kiriri then turned around to see Yakiki, Kururu and Saburo walking towards her.

"Where's she going?" Yakiki honestly seemed like she didn't care.

"Well earlier, she saw some clothes that thought would really look good on you. So she went to go get them. You wouldn't mind trying them on, right? And I mean, we _are _standing next to the dressing rooms so it wouldn't take too long." Kiriri smiled 'innocently'. Kururu and Saburo could tell immediately that it was fake.

Yakiki brightened up instantly.

"Oh no, that's okay!I would love to try them." She smiled and waved her hand.

"Ok, good. I'll be right back, we ran out of soda at our house and I need to get more." Kiriri lied and ran off, leaving a smiling Yakiki with a curious Saburo and a suspicious Kururu.

"She's planning something… isn't she?" Saburo asked, still staring at the direction Kiriri ran off.

"Yep."

Meanwhile, with Kiriri, she ran across the store, looking in each aisle. She started from the bottom, going up in numbers as she ran pass each aisle without stopping. She suddenly stopped, spotting a big group of young and teenage boys fawning over some new boyish toy that came out.

"Perfect." She grinned to herself before randomly grabbing a container of 12 sodas and running/jogging back to the other 3 teens.

On her way there, she spotted a container of ice cream, sitting next to a jar of cherries with a can of whipped cream.

"Am I lucky or what?" She snickered as she grabbed those too, continuing her way back. Right when she returned, she saw Sabura making her way over to the three teens with a skirt and shirt lying on one arm.

_**Starting: NOW!**_

**Step 1: Get Yakiki in the Dressing room with the small clothes.**

"Oh look, Sabura's here with the clothes." Kiriri placed her stuff in the cart and grabbed the clothes. She then forced them into Yakiki's arm and shoved her in a dressing room. "Take all the time you need!" She called cheerfully.

**Step 2: Distract Kururu and Saburo.**

"I'm gonna need you to distract those two for 3 minutes tops." She whispered to Sabura.

Sabura looked around and spotted a basket filled with colorful bouncy balls **(A/N: Does that sound wrong? I tried to make it sound casual.) **She picked one up and stood in front of Kururu and Saburo with a serious face as she held the ball in front of her.

"I challenge you two to keep your eyes on this ball for 3 full minutes. If you fail, you have to pay me 5 dollars…" She glanced to the side again. "…each. Do you except?" She asked. Both boys shared a look before nodded with a shrug.

Sabura smiled and threw the ball in the opposite direction from the dressing rooms, but made sure it didn't go too far away so the boys didn't have to follow it or anything.

**Step 3: Sneak inside the dressing room and take Kiriri's old clothes.**

Once the boys were distracted from the ball, she gave Kiriri a thumbs up. Kiriri nodded, turned on her Anti-Barrier, and sneaked under the door into the same dressing room as Yakiki to take her clothes (Mind out of the gutter!).

During this, Saburo smirked.

'I know they're planning something, but I'm too curious to stop them.' He thought. Meanwhile, Sabura stared at her watch, also smiling.

'I know that they know we're planning something, and I appreciate that they're not doing anything about this to stop us.'

2 minutes later, Kiriri stepped out with Yakiki's old clothes and turned off her Anti-Barrier.

"Quick, hide these in your purse!" She whispered to Sabura. She stared at her and blinked.

"I don't even own a purse." She said flatly.

'Oh yeah, Sabura isn't like most girls.'

"Ok, then… hide them in the cart or something. I'm gonna take this stuff," She motioned to the ice cream and toppings, "And hide in aisle 3. When Yakiki says that the clothes don't fit, take her to the same aisle, saying that there might be a bigger size for her. And remember, she's only gonna be wearing those tight clothes, so use this towel to cover her up." She handed a random blue towel to Sabura, how she got it, Sabura will never know. "I'll give you a signal, and when I do, pull the towel away and… well, you'll see from there. Just make sure that you have everyone's attention in that aisle and take a couple steps back from Yakiki after you take away the towel."

Sabura had to pay close attention to these instructions since Kiriri was talking so fast. She couldn't blame her though, she only had 1 minute left to explain this and then run away until the boys were done staring at the ball.

Once Kiriri was gone, Sabura turned to the two boys who were still staring at the ball. She almost laughed; they must have been pretty bored.

"Ano… these clothes…" She perked up when she heard Yakiki mumble through the door.

"Oh, is something wrong?" Sabura asked right as the 3 minutes finished and the boys turned around ('were they counting the three minutes?' She thought.). "Congratulations, you won." She told them before turning back to the dressing room door.

"They're… kinda tight."

**Step 4: Take Yakiki to get better fitting clothes.**

"Are they? Oops, sorry I didn't know your size so I kinda just guessed. I can take you to get a bigger size if you want."

"Oh thank you." Yakiki started to respect this girl a bit. She seemed nice too. "Ah… my clothes are gone!"

"What? They are?" Kururu and Saburo just watched in amusement, knowing that Sabura's innocence was just an act. Though they have to admit, she was good at acting.

"Oh um…" She pretended to look around for something, and finally saw the towel that Kiriri had earlier. "Here, I have a towel that can cover you up! I would go by myself to get the clothes and have you wait here, but I have a really horrible memory, so I might forget your sizes by the time I'm there." She pretended to smile sheepishly.

'That was probably the biggest lie I have ever told…' She thought.

"Oh um, okay. Hand me the towel please." Sabura saw Yakiki's hand stick out through a crack in the door and she gladly gave it to her. Once Yakiki was sure that the towel was secured tightly, she stepped out, blushing madly.

'And Onii-chan is here too! What if the towel slips? Then he's only gonna see me in these tight clothes that are basically cutting off my air!' The thought made her blush harder, if possible.

"Okay, you two stay here, we'll be right back. Come on Yakiki." Sabura grabbed her hand and led Yakiki to aisle three, where Kiriri was sitting on top of a shelf with her Anti-Barrier on.

'Here they come!' She thought with a smirk, opening the big jar of ice-cream. Sabura spotted her and smiled as she led Yakiki through the aisle, noticing all of the boys gathered around some new toy. Some kind of power-ranger doll.

"Ah, there are a lot of boys here." Yakiki widened her eyes.

"You're right…" Sabura said distractedly as she looked up at Kiriri. She gave a nod and Sabura returned it. She searched the floor, spotted one of the toys that all of the boys wanted and picked it up.

**Step 5: Gain all of the attention to Yakiki and enjoy your revenge!**

"Hey look! A free power-ranger just lying here!" Sabura screamed out, getting all of the boys' attention. Once they looked over, she yanked the blue towel away from Yakiki, who gave a frightened scream, and stepped back. Before she had time to react, a long trail of ice-cream came from above and covered Yakiki from head to toe.

Kiriri shook the can of whip-cream and sprayed it down, watching it land on Yakiki's head. Yakiki continued to scream from the cold and embarrassment, but that went ignored as the boys drooled over her. Some were just laughing since they were too young to understand women or anything.

Right when Yakiki thought the torture was finally over, Kiriri opened the jar of cherries and threw those down also, making sure they all landed on her.

_**Mission Complete**_

Kiriri jumped down and turned off her Anti-Barrier, laughing in her own signature way.

"Ki ki ki~… You look like you just came out of a porno**(2)**." Yakiki widened her eyes, recognizing the laugh, and abruptly turned around to face the smirking blonde.

"Y-you… you're that girl…" She could barely speak because of the over embarrassment and coldness, but she could easily see the resemblance in Kiriri's disguise and her real form from just the grin.

"Ki ki ki~… yep. I'm Kiriri, not Kororo or whatever. This is a little pay-back for screaming at me earlier. I'm not the kind of person to take that and just pretend nothing happened." She dropped her smirk as she glared at Yakiki with her red eyes that seemed to grow darker. "And don't tell me who I can and can't talk to either."

"Wow… what… happened?" The three turned around and saw a half smiling Saburo with a smirking Kururu.

"Uncle Saburo! Onii-chan! These two tricked me! They don't want me to hang out with you two! They're jealous!" Yakiki cried as she ran up to the two smiling teens.

"Jealous?" Both Kiriri and Sabura repeated.

"Is she crazy?" Kiriri muttered as she crossed her arms. "First of all, yes I tricked you, and I'm not afraid nor ashamed to admit it, second of all, I don't give a shit about who you hang out with, just make sure it isn't me and third of all… what exactly am I jealous about?" Sabura snickered at her friend's bluntness.

"You're jealous because I'm going to marry Onii-chan and you're not!" There was a long silence after Yakiki's outburst, in which Kiriri just stared at her. She finally turned around, grabbed Sabura's shoulder…

…and started laughing hysterically.

"Are you kidding? Who would want to marry that idiot!" She exclaimed through her giggles. Even Sabura started to laugh, but only because Kiriri's laugh was so contagious.

Kururu's eye twitched as he stared at the two giggling girls.

'Who's the idiot?' He thought. He heard Yakiki growl from her spot in front of him, but then she abruptly turned around with puppy dog eyes.

"Onii-chan, can you tell those mean girls to stop and just leave already?" She asked, putting her hands together. Saburo raised an eyebrow at Kururu, already knowing his answer.

"I can't control their actions." Though he knew that he could if he wanted to. But he figured it would be a waste of time. Yakiki scowled through the ice-cream that was still on her face, and hastily turned around.

"Why don't you two just leave? As you can see, no one wants you here." Kiriri and Sabura both stopped laughing and stared at Yakiki.

"Yea, I'm pretty sure no one _does _want us here since we basically just broke a law. So we'll leave before someone reports us." Sabura said with a smile, not seeming to be bothered by anything she just said, earning a weird look from Yakiki.

"Oh yeah, there's one thing I want to try first." Kiriri walked over to a phone that was hanging near the front doors of the store and spoke into it.

"Clean up in aisle 3!" Her voice echoed through the whole store, and some people who were walking by stopped to look in aisle three, wondering what the mess was. Some laughed and pointed while others walked away in disgust.

Sabura laughed and gave a high five to Kiriri, who gladly returned it. After one last glance at Yakiki, they went back to get their cart, paid for their food and left.

* * *

><p><strong>1: I'm gonna make it a new thing with Sabura, that whenever she glances to the side, that means she's either annoyed or thinking. <strong>

**2. Heh, that's something that I would totally say if I saw someone I knew looking like that.**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: Ok, this chapter [CHAPTER 6!] might also have an OOC Kiriri. The thing is, I was **_**thinking **_**about this chapter and whether or not I should write it like this. Because I was definitely going to write about them going to the beach, but I had this other idea that I was thinking about writing in a **_**different **_**chapter, but then I figured, eh, why not combine them? So yea, ideas appeared and things change, so Kiriri is OOC is this.)**

**Warning: Yaoi up ahead. Mainly SaburoxFuyuki, because I LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE! That pairing. If you don't like yaoi, or just generally don't like that pairing (I pity you…), skip the next 2-4 chapters!**

**Note: I will also never ever write another chapter that involves all 21 characters… that's a lot to remember. There's the 5 original humans, their gender benders, the A.R.M.P.I.T platoon, **_**their **_**gender benders and then Angol Mois, who I almost forgot to add in this one. I thought it would be fun, but I was way off, so this whole section of the story is a bit rushed since I just want to get this over with.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>KeroKera Platoon: Sunny Beaches!…De arimasu!<strong> _

In case you missed the last chapter, which is hard to believe, here is a short recap on what happened.

Yakiki, one of Kururu's childhood 'friends' arrives. She declares that Kururu made a promise to her that he was going to marry her, though he doesn't remember said promise. Yakiki gets suspicious of Kiriri's relationship with Kururu (though the two just met so they don't really have one) and soon gets jealous. Yakiki threatens Kiriri to stay away from Kururu and she doesn't take it well. Kiriri and Sabura, one of Kiriri's friends, go to the store and run into Saburo, Kururu and Yakiki; the last two wearing human disguises. Yakiki doesn't recognize Kiriri since she too is wearing a human disguise, and Kiriri uses this chance for revenge. The whole plan turns out sticky (literally) and Sabura and Kiriri leave, satisfied on their victory.

So now, both of the platoons are standing outside in the Hinata's backyard, watching Yakiki leave.

"So… why are you leaving again?" Kerara asked. Apparently, the rest of the platoons had no idea what happened at the store that day, and no one plans on telling them either.

"I can't stand to stay on the same planet as… _her._" Yakiki pointed at Kiriri and said 'her' as if her name was too revolting to be even said.

"Thanks, I'm flattered. Ki ki ki~…" Kiriri smirked and put a hand to her chest (and just so you know, she, Kururu and Yakiki are all back in their Keronian forms).

"What did she even do?" Giroro muttered.

"You don't want to know. Do you know how many baths I had to take yesterday? Huh? Do you!" Yakiki screamed at the yellow female.

"No, but I'm pretty sure it was an amusing amount." Kiriri giggled again.

Something then struck in Kerara's small immature mind, when Yakiki said the word 'bath'.

'Bath…water…salt water… ocean… BEACH!' She grinned to herself, not bothering to listen to the rest of the conversation.

"So, how are you gonna get back to Keron? You're ship got destroyed by some unknown hard subject." Girara asked. That 'unknown hard subject' was actually Giroro's head, when it hit the door.

"I know, I called my platoon to come pick me up."

"You're in a platoon?" Tomomo asked.

"Doesn't she seem kind of… young?" Tamama whispered.

"You should talk…" Giroro grumbled. Before Tamama or Tomomo could question, they heard the sound of a ship's engine coming closer.

"Ah, they're here!" Yakiki pointed to the sky, looking at a medium sized Keronian ship coming into view.

Once it landed, the door opened and a small Keronian head appeared. It was a young light pink tad-pole with a black hat that had two spiked as the flaps, making it look like black hair. She had large yellow eyes with normal rectangular see through glasses and her symbol was two arrows pointing away from each other; the left one being green and the right one red. She had a smile like Kururu's and Kiriri's except it appeared kinder, so in a way, she looked almost robotic.

"Yakiki!" Her voice was soft and sweet, like a mother talking to its child. "There you are. Do you know how worried we were? Especially Kilala, you know how she gets when she's worried."

Yakiki scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"Sorry Sergeant Major Linunu."

"YAKIKI!" A rough voice called out. Another young tad-pole appeared, though she wasn't as kind looking as the other.

She had orange skin and dark blue eyes that matched her dark blue hat. Her hat's flaps also had two spikes, except they curved inwards, almost like blue pig-tails. Her symbol was a red cane, pretty odd for a symbol.

"HOW DARE YOU LEAVE WITHOUT TELLING US! I WAS ABOUT TO BLOW UP A PLANET IF IT WEREN'T FOR LINUNU! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" This, of course, was Kilala. Linunu grabbed her shoulder with a worried smile.

"Ah! Sorry Sergeant Kilala! Please forgive me!" Yakiki bowed with a panicked expression.

"Oh it's okay. I can't believe you thought I was serious then." Kilala suddenly calmed down and stared at Yakiki with a blank look. Everyone sweat-dropped, save for Yakiki, who just smiled.

"Yakiki!" Called another voice, this one sounding bright. Two heads popped up this time, and they seemed to be twins. They too were also female tad-poles.

"Don't tell me… that you're whole platoon… IS MADE UP OF GIRLS! AND TAD-POLES NONE THAN LESS!" Giroro screamed.

"That's just… messed up." Girara muttered as she stared in disbelief (SHE SHOULDN'T BE TALKING!). The twins ignored them and one of them jumped out of the ship.

"Yakiki, oh I missed you so much!" The one with white skin cheered. She had a black hat, but it curled out in the end. Her eyes were black also and her symbol was the yang side of the yin-yang symbol.

"It's okay Yangaga, I'm fine." Yakiki patted the white Keronians head.

"Glad to see you. Not like I was worried though." The other twin commented as she crossed her arms. She looked like the complete opposite of her twin; she had black skin, a white hat that curled in, white eyes and of course, the yin side of the yin-yang symbol.

"Oh Yinini, I know you missed me." Yakiki giggled.

"Yinini, Yangaga… wait, are you two the Yin-Yang sisters?" Keroro asked.

"The who?" Tomomo asked.

"Oh yeah, I've heard of them." Kerara said, seeming to have come out of her day-dreaming. "They're known for being one of the strongest Keronians on Keron… when they're together at least. When they're apart, they're completely useless."

The twins sweat-dropped at the statement.

"I wouldn't say useless." Yangaga said, still wearing the same smile. "Maybe just…not as strong." She gave a small shrug.

"That's why we're lucky enough to have them on our platoon. We planned on having just Yinini, because we didn't really know their story about them being stronger together, but once we heard about it, we added both to our team. I'm happy I did too because Yangaga always keeps the place happy and bright." Kilala said, giving a pat on the head to Yangaga.

"Question. Why is your whole platoon made up of young girls?" Girara asked bluntly.

"Well, Kilala believed that anything was possible, including a platoon full of young female Keronians. And besides, you can't judge a book by its cover. We've already invaded 3 planets already." Linunu said calmly.

"3 PLANETS!" Girara and Giroro yelled. They both turned to glare at their leaders, who sweat-dropped and took a step back.

"Anyways, we should get going. We were currently in the middle of invading another planet." Linunu helped Yangaga and Yakiki back into the ship.

"And you!" Yakiki pointed at Kiriri, who did nothing but stared. "I'll be back later, with a good piping hot plate of revenge!" She smiled manically but Linunu put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry if Yakiki has caused you any trouble, she tends to do that a lot."

"What? No I don't!"

"Bye! We'll come visit sometime!" Kilala and Yangaga waved excitedly as the ship flew off, the platoon members staring after it.

"Finally, she's gone." Tomomo sighed.

"About time." Tamama walked back into the house, the others following. As they made their way down to their base, Kiriri suddenly remembered something.

"Kururu, you forgot my Okinomiyaki." She told the other Keronian.

"Ah, so I see you didn't forget about that."

"Of course I didn't. It's Okinomiyaki. I hoped you remember the stuff I requested on it, because I'm not repeating it. Ki ki ki~…" Kururu twitched as he suddenly realized he wasn't listening when Kiriri named all of the things she wanted on the Okinomiyaki. He was too busy hacking into her computer.

'Damn it…'

_**~Later~**_

"Ok, listen up!" Kerara declared as she stood at the podium, the other platoon members sitting in the chairs in front of her. "I have decided… that we are going to the beach today!"

Silence…

"What!" Girara cried out. "How the hell does that help!"

"Only patience will bring good fortune, Girara… or something like that…" Kerara mumbled. "Anyways, pack your bags and bring anything you need!"

"Um… Gunso-san… how are we gonna get there?" Tomomo asked.

"Well I was thinking we could take our hovercrafts, but usually that question hints that we need someone to take us there. Well then, all of you… invite ONE Pekoponian of our choice." Kerara declared, pointing a finger in the air.

_**~Later Yet Again~**_

"So how about it Fuyumi-dono?" Kerara asked Fuyumi once she arrived back at the Hitana's house.

"The beach? I don't know, you know I can't swim." Fuyumi said.

"Please? It'll be fun! Everyone else is coming too!"

"Wait… what do you mean by everyone else?"

"Well there's me, Tomomo, Girara, Kiriri, Dururu, Keroro, Tamama, Giroro, Kururu, Dororo, Natsuki-dono, Sabura-dono, Yuki-dono, Monachi-dono, Natsumi-dono, Saburo-dono, Koyuki-dono, Momoka-dono, Fuyuki-dono, and even Angol Mois! Don't ask how I know all of their names even though I never talked to them."

"Wow… that's a lot of people." Fuyumi smiled nervously. "Wait, how do you know that Natsuki agreed to this? Did you ask him?"

"Well no… Girara did… but I'm sure he'll say yes." Kerara shrugged.

"Well, if everyone else is going too… I guess I'll go. Hm, it wasn't until now that I realized I have a lot of friends. And here I was thinking I was a lonely kid." Fuyumi smiled, not noticing Kerara sweat-drop.

_**~Later… YET AGAIN!~**_

'Yes! Another chance to be alone with Fuyuki-kun on the beach!' Momoka thought as she, and everyone else mentioned before, rode on one of her private buses.

Momoka turned around in her seat, looking for Fuyuki, but her eager face soon turned into anger when she saw him talking to some other girl. It was the other blue haired one that looked similar to Fuyuki's mom.

'What is that hussy doing with my Fuyuki-kun!' Dark Momoka thought.

While Momoka thought that the two were flirting, in truth, they were talking about their favorite things combined, an anime about aliens (Fuyumi's favorite thing being anime and Fuyuki's favorite thing being aliens and such).

"Kera kera kera! With these bodies, we don't have to worry about the salt water!" Kerara announced, currently in her human disguise as well as the other platoon members, including the A.R.M.P.I.T platoon.

"I don't get it… WHY AM I SO SHORT!" Keroro screamed. He was indeed short, with short shaggy green hair and brown eyes.

"You're not the only one…" Girara and Kerara muttered.

"Oh stop complaining. Does it matter? It's not like we're gonna be in these bodies for long." Giroro commented.

"You're only saying that because you're taller than us." Girara told him as she crossed her arms. Giroro, who had red hair and was indeed one of the tallest people there, growled at her.

"Shut up!"

"You're not that short, Gunso-san." Tamama told his leader. He was only a couple of inches taller than Keroro, though it was hard to tell. He had short shaggy dark blue hair and big blue eyes that could only belong to a child.

"I'm even shorter than Private second class Tamama! And he's younger than me!" Keroro continued to pout.

"No one's bothering to comment on my disguise…" Dororo whimpered in his seat. His hair was a light blue, along with his eyes and he had his usual mask covering his mouth (You already know what Kururu's looks like, so do I really have to explain?).

"Well anyways, you're stuck with this because the device I used is supposed to make you turn into whatever you would look like if you were born a human." Kerara told the others.

"Ah, we're almost there guys." Sabura called from the front, next to Saburo, who was driving. She got up from her seat and headed into the back. "So, why are we going to the beach?"

"No one knows, only Captain." Kiriri muttered. She felt really uncomfortable with the bathing suit that she was wearing underneath her orange jacket and shorts.

"So, what's everyone gonna do once we get there?" Sabura asked, taking a seat next to Kiriri.

"Well, Koyuki and I were going to play some volley ball." Natsumi shrugged.

"Oh, Natsuki and I can go against you guys!" Yuki called cheerfully from his seat next to said pink haired boy.

"Oh yeah, girls against boys!" Koyuki exclaimed.

"Well, I need to speak with both platoons before we can actually do some fun things." Kerara announced.

"Hm, why?" Girara asked.

"Invasion idea." She whispered so neither Natsuki or Fuyumi could here. Girara widened her eyes. Her leader actually had an invasion idea… and she seemed serious about it! She could barely hide her grin.

"You better not be planning anything, stupid toad…" Natsuki muttered.

"Ah, Natsuki-dono, what makes you think that?" Kerara waved her hand with a smile.

"Well, we're going to the beach and before you even do anything on it, you have a 'secret meeting' with your little friends. And I don't think you're just going to talk about the weather or anything." Natsuki crossed his arms and Natsumi stood up from her seat.

"He's right; I swear if you guys try anything, you're dead." Kerara flinched as she stared at the two red-head demons.

'What the frog? Since when was there two of them?' She thought fearfully. 'Eh, it doesn't matter, this plan barely effects them anyways.' She then stood up straight and turned to Saburo.

"Saburo-dono, are we there yet?" She asked.

"Yep, just gotta park the bus."

"Hey Momoka, why isn't Paul driving?" Fuyuki asked.

"Huh? Oh uh… he had something else to do…" Momoka smiled nervously.

"Really? What?"

"Oh nothing…" Momoka glanced at the back of the bus, where Paul was currently hiding behind a seat.

'If Lady Momoka wishes me to keep an eye on Master Fuyuki and his friend, then I shall do so.' He thought, staring intently at Fuyuki and Fuyumi.

_**~LATER! … Geez, how many times skips are there?~**_

"Okay, so, I have brought us here today because I have a new plan." Kerara announced to the platoons. They were all currently stationed near a forest that rested near the beach. Not too far away to get lost though.

"Ok, but it better not be stupid." Girara muttered. "It wouldn't be the first time."

"Don't worry… well first things first, I have a question to ask all of you. Are any of you homophobic?"

…

…

"What?" Came the flat reply from all 9 Keronians. Kerara sighed and placed a hand to her forehead.

"Please don't make me repeat myself…"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Giroro asked.

"Well the other day, I had a talk with Fuyumi-dono…"

_~FlAaAaAaSh BaAaAaAaCk~_

"_Kera, kera, kera izasusume… Pekopon shinryaku seyo…" Kerara sang to herself, as she passed Fuyumi's room. She stopped in her tracks when she heard a faint squealing coming from Fuyumi's T.V._

_Curious, she peeked in and saw Fuyumi watching a T.V show that currently showed two twin brothers hugging each other in…uh… non-brotherly ways…_

"_Fuyumi-dono… what are you watching?" She asked, half scared of the answer._

"_Oh it's a show called Ouran High School Host Club." Fuyumi told her, not taking her eyes off of the T.V._

"_What's it about?"_

"_An ordinary girl named Haruhi Fujioka goes to a rich school called Ouran High School. She stumbled upon a club called the Host Club and accidently knocks over a vase that's worth ¥8,000,000."_

"_KERA!"_

"_Yea, I know, it's a lot. Anyways, she has to work as a host to pay off her debt. So it basically just shows her everyday activities with the club."_

"_What is a host club?"_

"_Basically a group of boys who entertain girls. Those twins that you just saw have a brotherly love act, and most girls go crazy over that stuff. Stuff as in yaoi."_

"_Yaoi?" _

"_Yea, it's basically… boyxboy relationships. You know… like gay pairings." Fuyumi started to blush._

"_Whoa, Pekoponian girls go crazy over that?" _

"_Well… not all of them. Like, if they were homophobic then they wouldn't like it. But most girls I've met thought that it was just adorable. I think it's pretty cute too." Fuyumi mumbled. Kerara blinked, staring at the T.V and then at Fuyumi._

_She suddenly grinned and left the room, planning the whole way._

_~FlAaAaAaSh BaAaAaAaCk OvEr~ _

"So, my new plan is to make all of the men in the world gay. And chances are, most of the women will go into an explosion of over happiness, putting them into a weak state and we can easily take control." Kerara grinned to herself.

…

"Is it possible for something to sound incredibly stupid but at least a little bit interesting at the same time?" Girara mumbled.

"THAT SOUNDS LIKE A GREAT IDEA!" Keroro exclaimed.

"If it's those two, yes. Yes it is." Giroro replied.

"I know! So, I'm gonna need either Kururu or Kiriri to make the weapon. Who wants to do it?" Before anyone could react, Kiriri's hand shot up in the air.

"I'll do it!" Her grinned seemed wider than usual.

"Perfect!" Kerara shouted, not noticing Kiriri's overly happy attitude. Everyone else noticed though, and Tomomo took a cautious step back since Kiriri looked like she was ready to explode with the way she was bouncing.

"Who are we gonna test it on?" Tamama asked.

"Oh… I already have that figured out. Ki ki ki~…" Kiriri went back to her normal self, giggling behind her hand.

"Ok, I expect the weapon ready by either the end of the day or tomorrow morning. Since Monachi-dono was nice enough to let us stay in a beach house on his private beach, we should be able to test it here." Kerara then announced that the meeting was over and the rest of the platoon went back to the beach.

Kiriri, still excited about the new plan, ran over to Sabura, who was talking with Fuyuki, Saburo, and Fuyumi.

"Sabura, Sabura, SABURA!" She screamed as she tackled her to the ground.

"ACK! WHAT, DID SOMEONE DIE!" Sabura screamed from her spot in the sand. The other three teens just stared, shocked from the sudden movement.

"Unfortunately no!"

'Unfortunately?' Everyone else that was present thought.

"Captain just thought of a new plan for invasion, and it's probably the best one yet. I doubt it will actually help in the invasion, but it sounds really fun and I'm sure you'll love it!" Kiriri sounded so uncharacteristic, that Sabura thought about leaving her and asking where the real Kiriri went. For heaven's sake, she was talking like a school girl!

"What? But Gunso said she wasn't planning anything…" Fuyumi muttered.

"Well, she said that she got the idea from you." Kiriri told her. Fuyumi froze as Fuyuki, Saburo and Sabura stared at her.

"Wha… what exactly is the plan?" She asked hesitantly

"I can't really say it right now since you two are here." She pointed to Fuyuki and Saburo. "So… can you leave?"

"Uh… ok…" Fuyuki muttered, still in shock. Both he and Saburo turned around and walked away, heading towards the beach house to get some drinks.

Kiriri stared after them intently, watching their movements. She abruptly turned to the other two girls, who were staring at her curiously.

"How close would you say Fuyuki and Saburo are in friendship terms?" She asked seriously.

"Well, we kind of just met them like 5 days ago. But I'd have to say about as close as I am with Fuyumi." Sabura said after some thought, getting a nod from said girl.

"Hmm… so you said you guys wanted to hear the plan, right?" Kiriri asked with a smirk.

"If it doesn't scar us, then yeah." Fuyumi said casually as she sat down on the sand next to the two other teens.

"Well, the main idea is to get every man on earth to turn gay."

…

"…Really?" Fuyumi asked, her right eye twitching and a light blush crossing her cheeks.

"…That's new…" Sabura laughed a little, but Kiriri noticed a blush on her face too.

'Wow… she wasn't kidding when she said girls like that stuff…'

"Yeah, and I was told to create the weapon that's gonna make it all happen. So I wanted to test it on Fuyuki and Saburo." Deeper blushes appeared on both Fuyumi's and Sabura's faces as they looked away.

"So… why are you so excited about it?" Sabura asked.

"Because I find yaoi awesome." Was the blunt reply. "And I also think that Fuyuki and Saburo would make a very cute couple, so I thought that this was my chance to actually see them make out and stuff."

Kiriri noticed a drip of blood go down Fuyumi's nose and Sabura kept avoiding eye contact. She smirked as she gave a tissue to Fuyumi, who hastily wiped away the blood.

From far away, Kerara and Girara were watching them, though they couldn't hear them.

"See, I told you girls love that stuff. Just look at Fuyumi-dono and Sabura-dono. Who knows what's going on through their minds…" Kerara told her companion with a smug smirk.

Girara just simply watched in shock.

'If she plans on making all the guys gay… then that means Natsuki will turn gay too… AND I BET IT'LL BE WITH THAT NINJA GUY!' Girara suddenly glared at Yuki, who was playing volley-ball with Natsuki, Koyuki and Natsumi.

"You're not seriously making _all _of the guys gay are you? There's gonna be some… exceptions, right?" Girara hesitantly asked.

"Hm? If you mean the A.R.M.P.I.T platoon then yea. Oh… wait… or maybe you're just worried I might make Natsuki-dono gay." Kerara suddenly smirked at Girara, who blushed.

"Wha- no! I mean… imagine what might happen if every man turns gay… some girls might… turn into lesbians."

"Why?"

"I don't know… they might be desperate or something." Girara shrugged, earning a giggle from Kerara.

"Well we'll see from there. This'll be fun, just wait."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Did you see what I did with the chapter's name there? If you didn't, I put KeroKera at the beggining. I thought it was funny.)**


	8. Chapter 8

_ **Sabura, Fuyumi & Kiriri: Yaoi Trio! …De arimasu!**_

As it turns out, Kiriri got the weapon done earlier than Kerara expected.

"Oh, good job. Who should we test it on?" Kerara asked after she got out of the water from a swim.

"Fuyuki and Saburo." Was her immediate reply. Keroro, having heard this, spit out his drink.

"Kero! Why Fuyuki-dono? Can't you test it on… someone else?"He asked.

"No. Fuyuki and Saburo make a cute couple, so I choose them." Kiriri said flatly. Kerara smiled nervously and sweat-dropped. She decided not to go against the sergeant major since she knew that she was the whole reason Yakiki left.

…

Now that she thought about it, she _still _didn't know what happened between them.

"So when are we gonna test it? Today?" It wasn't until now did Kerara actually notice Kiriri's eager attitude.

"Um… sure. If you want." Kerara scratched the back of her head as she shrugged. She noticed the devilish grin that Kiriri gave, sending shivers up her spine.

Who knew yaoi fangirls could be so scary? **(A/N: Me: We're not that scary? Are we? Narrator: Oh, you have no idea… Sophia: Just shut up and do your job.)**

Later that day, after everyone was done playing, they all went into the beach house to relax. Most of the noises were coming from Natsumi's and Natsuki's fight about who won the volley-ball game.

Other than that, it was pretty peaceful… at least for some people considering the loud shouting.

Kiriri was currently in a corner, talking to Sabura and Fuyumi.

"So… when are you gonna test it?" Sabura asked.

"Today. Right now actually since it's the perfect time." Kiriri held up a small gun that looked more like a white water gun than anything. "The way it works though, is that once you shoot a boy, they fall in love with the first boy they touch, and vice versa. So if I shoot Fuyuki and pushed him into Saburo, then they both fall in love. Easy as that."

"How are you gonna push him into Saburo without making it look on purpose?" Fuyumi asked. Kiriri blinked at her.

"…Well I was originally just gonna flat out push him into Saburo, but if you want to go that way, then I guess I can come up with something."

"Oh, I know!" Sabura dug into her pocket and pulled out a small notebook. "This book shows a bunch of crazy holidays and their dates. There's stuff like 'National hugging day' and 'Give your sister a pat on the head day'. It says that they're all real too. We can show them to the others, and lie and say that today is 'Push the closest person to you' day. So after Kiriri shoots Fuyuki, one of us is gonna have to stand next to him and push him into Saburo. And to make it more believable, push the person standing next to you, and then soon everyone's gonna have to do it." Sabura smiled confidently.

"Why do you have something like that?" Kiriri asked after a few seconds of silence.

"It sounded interesting… that and it was on sale." She smiled again as she gave a small shrug.

"Ok well… first, we're gonna have to make sure that Fuyuki is somewhere near Saburo so Fuyumi can push Fuyuki into him." Kiriri ordered.

"Eh, why do I have to push him?" Fuyumi asked.

"Well, I'm gonna be doing the shooting and Sabura came up with the idea, so you at least have to do something." Kiriri stated as if it was obvious.

"…I guess you're right." Fuyumi looked down.

"So, first, I'll shoot Fuyuki with the ray, then I give Sabura the signal to bring up the 'holiday' and then once she does, Fuyumi, you say it sounds like fun, and push Fuyuki into Saburo. Just make sure you're the first to react and you're near Fuyuki at the time. Got it?" Kiriri asked. Both Sabura and Fuyumi nodded with intense looks on their faces.

'The power of yaoi, it is indeed awesome…' Kiriri thought with a smirk.

"Ok, get in places!" She whispered/yelled.

Kiriri went behind a couch, crouching and peeking around it to see Fuyuki talking with Momoka, who looked love struck.

'Poor girl, having her love fall for someone else…' Kiriri thought (with no real sympathy what so ever) as she spotted Saburo standing next to Fuyuki, texting on his phone. Who he was texting, she had no idea.

She carefully took aim and pulled the trigger on Fuyuki. An invisible beam shot out (not that much invisible, only noticeable if you look really close), going directly towards Fuyuki. Once he was hit, he stood up straight and stared into space for a few seconds. Momoka jumped in shock at Fuyuki's sudden reaction, but otherwise didn't do anything.

Once Fuyuki slouched down again, he looked around, as if looking for something.

"Um… is everything okay, Fuyuki-kun?" Momoka asked hesitantly.

"Uh… yea. I guess so." Fuyuki soon gave up on the mysterious force that caused him to jump and went back to his usual manner. Kiriri smirked and turned to Sabura, who was sitting on the couch that Kiriri was currently crouching behind.

"Go ahead." She whispered as she noticed Fuyumi take her spot next to Fuyuki, earning a glare from Momoka, though she didn't notice.

Sabura smiled and stood up abruptly, gaining everyone's attention.

"Hey guys, look at this. I have a book that's filled with crazy real holidays. Did you know that yesterday was 'Hug your cat day'?" **(A/N: A real holiday in June! June 4****th**** to be exact, so make sure to hug your cat on June 4****th****! Oh, and that means it's June 5****th**** in the story.) **Sabura tried her best to sound enthusiastic, which wasn't really hard since she thought it was pretty cool herself.

"What, there's such a thing?" Natsumi was the first to buy it.

"Yep. Pretty cool, huh?" Sabura smirked.

"So… what's today's holiday?" Natsuki asked. Sabura pretended to glance down at the book, as if checking today's date.

"It says… 'Push the closest person to you' day. Pretty weird, huh?" She announced with a smile, though in truth, June 5th was 'World Environment' day. Fuyumi brightened up and smiled.

"That sounds like fun! We should try it!" And without warning, she pushed Fuyuki into Saburo, just as planned. A light sparkle of pink clashed between their shoulders, where they first touched, and soon disappeared into thin air. The only ones who noticed were the 3 girls behind it all.

'Wow… it really is a gay making gun…' Fuyumi and Sabura thought when they saw the pink sparkles.

Kiriri grinned and pushed Girara, who was standing next to her. She didn't bother to watch as she fell to the ground with a strangled scream. Instead, she stared ahead with her usual grin (she always wanted an excuse to push Girara, though she did it anyways without an excuse from the beginning).

Kerara shrugged and pushed Tomomo, who laughed and pushed Tamama. Soon, everyone was pushing each other around except for Sabura, Fuyumi and Kiriri who left to stand in their original corner.

"Did it work?" Sabura and Fuyuki asked immediately and eagerly.

"It should have…" The blonde shrugged as she stared at the two boys, who were acting normal and laughing with everyone else. "We might just have to wait for it to take full effect."

All three girls visibly deflated at the thought of waiting to actually see Fuyuki and Saburo make out. Yea, they were perverts… don't blame them.

_**~Later that night (and no, it's not a sex scene between Fuyuki and Saburo or anything!)~**_

Fuyumi yawned as she walked down the hallway to get a drink in the middle of the night. She always hated it when her throat got all dry, and she was desperate for a nice cold glass of water.

She scratched the back of her head as she entered the kitchen quietly, but soon stopped at the shocking sight in front of her.

There, sitting on the counter, was Fuyuki, and right in front of him was Saburo. Give you 3 guesses on what they were doing.

That's right, they were sitting there, making out to their hearts (hypnotized hearts at least) content, and all Fuyumi could do was stand there like an overly struck yaoi fangirl idiot. It was a good thing they didn't notice her since she stood there for about 2 full minutes.

She soon realized the real situation and quickly hid behind a wall, putting her back against it and stared at the wall across from her, wide-eyed. Soon, a grin spread across her face as she inhaled deeply.

"…Joy…" She breathed out through her exhale. **(1) **She took out her cell-phone, made sure the flash was off, and quickly took a picture of the (AMAZINGLY HOT) couple making out in front of her.

Before she could goggle at them more, she forced herself to run back upstairs to her room, which she was sharing with Sabura and Kiriri (mainly because those were her only female friends). She quietly closed the door behind her and faced the two girls who were still sound asleep on their beds.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She let out a piercing scream, which quickly woke the two girls up as they fell out of their beds. Fuyumi was grateful for sound-prove walls.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Kiriri screeched, sitting up with her hair all messed up.

"WHO DIED?" Sabura screamed that question for the second time that week.

"No one! Look, you guys have to see this!" Fuyumi showed them her phone, making sure the right picture was shown on the screen.

"What's so special about that?" Kiriri said with a growl. She stared at the screen for 5 more seconds before realizing what was _actually _on the screen. "Gah! It worked!" She screamed, before clearing her throat and looking away. "I mean… of course it worked."

"T-that… they're… ha ha." Sabura couldn't talk as she giggled at the picture with a bright blush on her cheeks.

"I just went downstairs to get a drink and then BAM! They're sitting there making out! Do you know what this means!" Fuyumi asked, talking too fast.

"That my invention worked, duh." Kiriri shrugged, but couldn't stop staring at the picture.

"Well yeah, that too, but it also means that we can make other guys make out. Like… my brother and Yuki! Or… maybe even one of the platoon members…" She trailed off, thinking about some of the platoon members (HUMAN OF COURSE) making out. The thought couldn't stay in her head long enough because Sabura interrupted it.

"If we test it on other people, don't you think someone's going to get suspicious?" She asked.

"No, the whole platoon already knows about the plan." Kiriri told her.

"No I mean, like a human, you know. I know that that Momoka girl has a big crush on Fuyuki, so imagine her reaction."

"Jealousy makes everything more interesting, doesn't it? Ki ki ki~…" Kiriri giggled.

"That's not what you said when Yakiki was here." Sabura mumbled with a smirk.

"That was different." The blonde scowled. Fuyumi, who also had no idea what had happened that day, just stared at the two.

"Well," She interrupted before the two got in a fight. "I guess you're right. I wonder what everyone'll think when they see Saburo and Fuyuki make out tomorrow."

"They might not even make out, they just be going at it like rabbits tomorrow in the morning when we go dow-…"

"OK WE GET IT!" Sabura and Fuyumi screamed at Kiriri, who just grinned.

"We should go to bed and leave the two alone for now." Fuyumi sighed as she got up (since they were all sitting on the floor).

"Mm, yea, since we had a rude awakening." Kiriri glared at Fuyumi, who nervously scratched the back of her head with a smile.

"Yea but, it was worth it."

"The least you could have done was throw a pillow at us or something."

"Good night!" This time Sabura was the one to stop an oncoming fight. Fuyumi smiled and got back in her own bed, and it wasn't until 3 minutes later did she realize that she never got her water.

'Crap…' She thought before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>1: In case you didn't know, that was a Big Windup reference. Best anime series about base-ball… and it has Greg Ayres and Todd Haberkorn, the two people who played the Hitatchiin twins, so I recommend that you watch that.<strong>

**(A/N: We're still working on the next chapter, so It won't be up for a while. Even though I love Yaoi to death, I'm having a hard time writing it. So it may seemed rushed, but at least I'm writing at all.)**


	9. Chapter 9

_Saburo & Fuyuki: Gay Pride! …De arimasu!_

The next morning, Kiriri, Fuyumi and Sabura awoke at the same time.

"Mmm, what time is it?" Fuyumi asked as she rubbed her head. Sabura took out her cell-phone and checked the time.

"… 8:13. Good thing we don't have school today, huh?" She let out a small smile.

"Like you would go anyways." Kiriri snorted as she got up and stretched.

"Oh yeah, I can't even remember the last time you showed up." Fuyumi mentioned. Sabura shrugged as she put her hair in a low pony-tail.

"Well, I mostly just hang out on the roof and enjoy nature."

"And when translated into our language from Sabura talk, it says: 'I skip my classes just so I can go to the roof and take a nap like the lazy person I am.'" Kiriri added. Sabura rolled her eyes but smiled none than less.

Fuyumi laughed a bit and took out her own phone, planning on texting her brother, but soon stopped when she saw the picture she took last night.

"Ah! I almost forgot! We need to see what Fuyuki and Saburo are doing! Do you think they're up right now?"

"I doubt it; they were probably up all night doing gods know what, so they're like really tired right now." Kiriri shrugged, smirking. Fuyumi blushed and Sabura laughed.

"I still say we should go check. We can also go see who else is awake right now."

"Oh, you're right Sabura. That way we can tell them to make breakfast for us. I like the way you think." Kiriri said seriously, and the other two girls sweat-dropped, knowing that she wasn't joking.

The three of them went downstairs, still in their pajamas. Fuyumi wearing a long sleeved light blue shirt that had a picture of a dark blue heart in the middle. She had on old long grey sweat-pants and socks on her feet. Sabura had on a short sleeved black shirt with normal Aeropostale sweat pants and no socks, while Kiriri had an orange tank-top with short black shorts. Apparently she was quite proud of her Pekoponian body and didn't bother to hide it.

When they reached the living room, they already saw people there, sleeping. And it just so happened to be Saburo and Fuyuki. Fuyuki had his head in Saburo's lap, while Saburo was sitting in a normal position, but with his hand on Fuyuki's shoulder.

"I told you they would be asleep!" Kiriri whispered excitedly. "One of you smell them and see if they smell like sex or something."

"What!?" Both girls whisper-yelled with a dark blush, only earning a giggle from Kiriri.

"You're kidding right?" Sabura, for once, seemed panicked.

"Well… if it makes you feel better… then yes, I'm kidding."

"Let's just leave them be. I don't know what they did last night-,"

"But you know you want to."

"-but they look tired, so let's go make some breakfast." Fuyumi ignored Kiriri's comment and went into the kitchen. When she went in, she already saw Kerara in an apron, cooking something. "Oh… Gunso…"

Kerara turned around at the voice and smiled when she saw Fuyumi.

"Good morning, Fuyumi-dono!" She said cheerfully. "Oh, did you see Fuyuki-dono and Saburo-dono? They look so cute sleeping like that!" Kerara brought both of her fists up to her chin and giggled, one of the hands holding a spatula.

"Oh… well yea." Fuyumi smiled with a small blush, but soon looked at the stove. "You're making breakfast?"

"Yea, I'm sure Natsuki-dono would have told me to do it anyways since today was my day to do the chores at home." The green haired girl shrugged, and it wasn't until then when Fuyumi noticed that she and the other Keronians were still in their human disguise. She decided not to question it though, since it was probably because Kerara forgot to change back.

She walked back into the small living room and saw Kiriri and Sabura sitting on the couch across from the two boys, who were still sleeping.

"Gunso is making breakfast this morning." She told them as she sat down next to them.

"… I'm craving skittles for some odd reason." Sabura randomly blurted out.

"That's nothing new." Kiriri mumbled, still staring at the two males. Sabura shrugged and got out her book that listed weird holidays.

"Let's see what holiday it is today." She flipped through the pages until she landed on the month of June and looked under the 6th. "National Gardening Exercise Day… go out and exercise with your plants…" She read.

"What?" Fuyumi asked.

"It also says it's National Yo-yo Day." Sabura nodded with a smile.

"I still don't understand why you got that book." Kiriri stated, _still _staring at the boys. Although it looked like she was thinking instead of actually staring at them.

Soon after some idle chatter, another person came down stairs.

"Good morning Monachi." Fuyumi smiled at the teal haired man, who jumped up and smiled back with a blush.

"Oh, good morning Fuyumi-san."

"Oh, I almost forgot. Thank you for letting us stay in the beach house, it was really nice of you." Fuyumi continued.

"O-oh, it was nothing really…" Monachi scratched the back of his head. "I'm just gonna… go get something to drink." He then went into the kitchen where Kerara was still cooking.

Not even 10 seconds later, Natsumi and Momoka came down, both engaged in a conversation. They both seemed happy, but when they spotted the two sleeping boys on the couch, they froze in place. Though their smiles were still plastered on their faces.

…Silence…

"Now ladies and gentlemen, the moment we've all been waiting for…" Kiriri whispered to Sabura, who just chuckled.

"…Did they fall asleep like that?" Momoka suddenly asked, pointing a finger at the two boys but with her head turned to the other three girls.

"We don't know; we just got down here." Fuyumi shrugged with a nervous smile, but Kiriri smirked.

"Though I'm about 99% sure that they did fall asleep like that." Kiriri whispered again, the only ones having heard it though were Sabura and Fuyumi.

"Well, we'll wait for them to wake up and ask them." Natsumi asked, trying her best to smile, though on the inside she was curious as to why her little brother was curled up in her crush's lap.

Momoka on the other hand, was more angry that curious. She didn't care if it _was _an accident; the two boys shouldn't have been sleeping near each other in the first place. I mean yeah, they shared a room, but why were they sleeping on the living room couch? That's a lot closer than two beds that are separated by about 4 to 5 feet! And what would she do if Fuyuki was actually gay? It wasn't like she hated gay people, she just didn't want _her _man (at least, she _thought _he was her man) to fall for another guy! She would be all lonely and wouldn't have anyone to love! All of that work would be for nothing, like the time when she went to the beach and tried to have Paul scare them so they could cuddle up next to each other and make babies afterwards. Or that time when she staged her own kidnapping and tried to make Fuyuki save her and they would make babies afterwards, or that time when they went to another beach where she would confess her love and they would make babies afterwards, or even when-

"Momoka? You okay?" Fuyumi asked. Momoka blinked and looked at the girl.

And then there was her… that damned blue haired girl who looked strangely similar to Fuyuki's mom. What if Fuyuki really wasn't gay? Then there still might be a chance that he'll fall for this girl…

…What was she thinking? Fuyuki was hers, damn it!

"Ah, nothing. Just thinking is all…" Momoka waved her hand dismissively, all while growling inside her head at the girl who smiled.

Monachi came back into the living room, holding a plastic cup and he seemed to notice the two boys for the first time.

"Eh… what?" He asked. Though he didn't know them much, he's never seen them… cuddle. Before he could ask if this was normal, the A.R.M.P.I.T platoon came down, all still in human disguise.

"Why are you guys still wearing those disguises?" Natsumi asked suspiciously. Kerara then came in, ready to announce that breakfast was ready, but stopped when she heard Natsumi's question. She froze in place and glanced at the A.R.M.P.I.T platoon, wide-eyed.

"I don't know. Kerara, where's the ray that changes us back?" Keroro asked the green haired girl, who just smiled nervously.

"Um… DINNER'S READY!" She suddenly shouted.

"She's hiding something; she's avoiding the subject and it's too early for dinner." Giroro stated as he crossed his arms.

"Gunso… what did you do?" Fuyumi asked curiously. Kerara started fumbling with the end of her apron, avoiding eye contact.

"Well… I maybe… sort of… might have… possibly… unintentionally… not on purposely…accidently…coincidently…"

"Get on with it!" Kiriri sighed impatiently.

"Losttheraygunonthebeach!" She blurted out quickly as she closed her eyes. Giroro was the first to react as his eyes widened.

"YOU WHAT!?"

"I said unintentionally, not on purposely, accidently and coincidently!" Kerara raised her arms to protect herself.

"Oh Gunso…" Fuyumi sighed as she hung her head.

"H-how… so… we're supposed to stay in these bodies!?" Keroro asked, also wide-eyed.

"Well we could go look for it… but if that doesn't work then I can have Kiriri make another one." Kerara shrugged. Kiriri smirked, crossed her legs and started picking at her nails.

"That is if I want to." She said mysteriously.

"If you want to what?" Girara asked, suddenly coming down the stairs with Tomomo behind her.

"Make another ray gun to turn the others back into Keronians." Kiriri told her.

"Why would you need to make another when we already have one?"

"Because Captain lost the other one." Girara looked at Kerara and then at the other platoon. She then snorted and crossed her arms.

"You guys are screwed."

"What about you, huh? You're stuck in that body too!" Giroro shouted.

"Actually, these disguises work the same way our Anti-barrier does; we just have to twist our emblem. To change back, we press these clips in our hair." Dururu, who jumped from the ceiling and landed next to Kerara, scaring the ultimate crap out of her, told the others as she pointed to her hair pin. It wasn't until now did everyone notice that each member had a hair pin in their hair that looked similar to their symbol.

"Yep! See?" Tomomo pressed her symbol, the blue and orange heart that was split in half, and soon she turned back into her black and white Keronian body. She twisted her symbol that was on her hat and appeared in her human form again, wearing the same clothes from before. All of the female platoon members were basically wearing the same thing as Kiriri, except in their own colors (you know, Kerara had yellow and green, Girara was red and black, Tomomo was blue and orange, and Dururu was light blue and grey.).

"So if you guys wanted to change back at anytime, why are you still in those disguises?" Tamama asked.

"So we can reach things better." Each one answered in unison, causing just about everyone in the room to sweat-drop.

"Sergeant Major, as your leader, I command you to make another ray gun so our fellow Keronians can change back into… well… Keronians." Kerara said fiercely.

"Hmm… no, I'm good."

"But why!? Come on!" Kerara suddenly got on her knees and started begging, dropping her cool act from earlier.

"Even if I wanted to, I can't. I don't have the tools to do it. I'm gonna have to order them or something. Until then, you're stuck like that." She said the last part to the A.R.M.P.I.T platoon, almost sounding amused.

The only one who seemed completely effected was Giroro, the others seemed fine, as long as they knew that they weren't stuck like that forever. But it wasn't until then did Keroro notice Fuyuki and Saburo.

He stared for about… oh, a good 12 minutes or so, and finally realized what he was looking at.

"Kero!? You actually did it?" Keroro pointed at the two as he looked at Kiriri, who kept her face stoic (save for the smirk).

"Yep, I did it, I tested it on them and I got help from both Fuyumi and Sabura."

"No! Fuyuki-dono! Change him back! I don't care about Saburo-dono, but just change Fuyuki-dono back!"

"Change him… did you guys do something to my little brother? Is that why he's cuddling with Saburo? What did you do!?" Natsumi asked harshly, mainly looking at Keroro.

"I didn't do anything this time! I swear!"

"If I'm not mistaken, you did say that it was a good idea. In fact, you were the first to say it was. Ku ku ku~…" Kururu said, also smirking.

"He's right you know." Tamama nodded.

"What…did…you…do?" Natsumi was soon glowing with anger as her bangs hid her face, but anyone could tell that she was glaring at Keroro from behind them.

"I wasn't the one who did it! If anything, blame Sergeant Major Kiriri!" Keroro yelled, pointing to the blonde. Instead, Natsumi advanced on him.

"I don't care who did it, but whatever you did, change him back _now_!" Natsumi cracked her knuckles, glaring harder, if possible.

In the mist of the yelling and angry waves, Fuyumi and Sabura were the only ones who noticed the two boys wake up, staring curiously at Natsumi and Keroro. Sabura elbowed Kiriri and pointed at the two boys once she got her attention. Kiriri's smirk grew as she opened her mouth.

"Good morning, you two! Did you sleep well?" The unusual cheerfulness in her voice was enough to catch everyone's attention as they looked at her and then at the two boys.

"Ah… uh… what's going on?" Fuyuki asked, confused more than ever at the tons of people in the same room.

"Kerara and Kiriri made you gay for Saburo-dono!" Keroro suddenly screamed as he pointed at the two girls. Fuyuki, who was too shocked at the sudden shout, said nothing. Saburo just smirked.

"So that's why I had the sudden urge to kiss him last night." He stated, not really caring if anyone heard him or not. Fuyumi and Sabura couldn't help but smile widely. Kiriri just tightened her mouth, putting it in a straight line as if she was trying not to say anything. Either that or hold in a laugh… pretty sure it's the second one.

"What!?" Natsumi and Momoka cried in unison.

"Don't piss yourselves, they basically don't have control over their bodies so they can't help it if they kiss or not." Kiriri said bluntly.

"I agree with Natsumi! Change them back now! Fuyuki can't be gay!" Momoka shouted.

"Hey, don't hate on gay people. At least not now; this special holiday book says that June is also 'Gay Pride' month." Sabura held up said book as she nodded seriously.

"Really?" Fuyumi asked.

"Yup." Sabura popped the 'p' as she nodded again. Kiriri grabbed the book from her hands and read it herself.

"It also says it's… 'Accordion Awareness' month… It's official, you suffer from insanity." Kiriri tossed the book into Sabura's hands, who simply smirked.

"I don't suffer; I quite enjoy it actually." She retorted.

"Oh, good one." Fuyumi giggled.

"Anyways, back to the real matter at hand." Natsumi interrupted, "Please change Fuyuki and Saburo back."

"Why?" Kiriri asked.

"Because that's not their real feelings."

"Why?"

"Because you brain-washed them."

"Why?"

"Because your leader told you to."

"Why?"

"Because she's an idiot."

"Am not!"

"Why?"

"Because she was dropped on her head as a baby. Or in her case, tad-pole."

"Why?"

"Because her mother's an idiot."

"Why?"

"Because she was also dropped on her head as a tad-pole."

"Why?"

"Because _her _mother's an idiot."

"Why?"

"OK, I GET IT! We're not gonna go on a long rant about my family's stupidity." Kerara shouted, a vein appearing on her head. Fuyumi sweat-dropped as she wondered if Kerara even realized what she just said.

"Just… please change them back." Momoka practically begged. She was trying her best not to strangle the blonde sitting on the couch.

"Look, even If I wanted to (which I don't), I couldn't. There's no reverse button or switch on the ray gun I used."

"Then can't you make another one!?" Natsumi cried.

"Nope." Kiriri also popped the 'p'.

"How long is this suppose to last?" Sabura asked curiously.

"It's supposed to wear off in…" She checked her watch. "12 days."

"WHAT!?" Momoka and Natsumi screamed in unison. Sabura laughed, not because of their reaction, but because Kiriri checked her watch just to say 12 days. Kiriri also laughed, but it really was of the reactions.

"Just kidding. It wears off in 5 hours."

"Kera!? This was supposed to last forever! How else would we invade the planet!?"

"I'm sorry, invade what planet?" A male voice asked from the stairs. Kerara widened her eyes and turned around, scared of what faced her.

Natsuki stood, with Koyuki and Yuki behind him. Both ninjas were talking excitedly to each other, probably about… shuriken or something.

"Uh… Pluto." Kerara stated flatly. Natsuki's eye twitched but otherwise didn't comment. Instead, he raised an eyebrow at the two boys all cuddled up on the couch.

"Well that's…" He didn't really know what to say, "interesting…"

"Isn't it?" Kiriri, Sabura and Fuyumi asked at the same time. Kiriri then turned to Kerara.

"Anyways, the reason I didn't make it last long was because I knew this plan would fail, just like all of your other ones." She shrugged.

"Do you really not have that much faith in me!?"

"No." Was the reply from her whole platoon, even Tomomo.

"Sorry Gunso-san." The young tadpole added. Kerara sighed as she looked down, feeling rejected.

"Well… breakfast is ready…" She trudged back into the kitchen, others following slowly yet eagerly.

They all sat down to eat their breakfast, all chatting excitedly to one another and not worrying about the Saburo and Fuyuki problem. Angol Mois soon came down stairs and into the kitchen, looking bright and happy as usual. Though her grin faltered a bit when she saw Saburo's arm over Fuyuki's shoulders.

…

"OH MY GOSH, THAT'S SO CUTE!" She practically screamed, gaining everyone's attention.

"Uh… what?" Keroro asked flatly, having a piece of bacon stuffed halfway in his mouth. Angol Mois seemed to ignore him for once and excitedly ran over to the two boys, one of them looking confused and flustered while the other had a blank yet curious look on his face.

"Are you two dating!?" Mois asked, putting both of her hands into fists and bringing them up to her chin as she got in Fuyuki's face since he was closer.

"Uh…" It seemed as though Fuyuki didn't really know how to answer. He knew that the effects from the ray gun would wear off soon (about 4 hours now), so he shouldn't really go around saying that Saburo was his boyfriend since these feelings weren't real.

"Yep." Kiriri answered for him, earning a surprised 'Huh!?' from the blue haired boy.

"But only for 4 hours." Saburo said calmly, not caring that Fuyuki let out another 'HUH!?' as he turned to face him. If there was an 'Interrupt Kururu Day' then why can't there be an 'Ignore Fuyuki While He's In Distress Day'?

"What? 4 hours?" Mois straightened up, not having that eager look on her face anymore and instead replacing it with a curious one.

"Yea, Kiriri here made a ray gun that turned guys gay, so she tested it on Saburo and Fuyuki. It's going to wear off in 4 hours, so by then, they won't have feelings for each other anymore." Fuyumi shrugged, as if this was the most normal conversation she's ever had.

"Oh, well that's a shame." Mois looked down as she took a seat between Keroro and Kerara. "They look really cute like that."

"Don't they?" Kiriri, Sabura and Fuyumi once again said together. Kerara shivered at their eerie similarities.

"So once the 4 hours are up," Natsumi spoke up, though she still looked a bit dissapointed, "Does everyone want to head home?" There were murmurs around the large table and eventually, everyone agreed.

"This was a bit of a waste of time, don't you think?" Girara asked suddenly. "Just suddenly going to the beach for no reason."

"Actually, I thought it was fun. We haven't been to the beach in a while. The last two times didn't end up well…" Natsuki mumbled from his spot next to Girara, who perked up and suddenly agreed with the dark pink haired man.

"Oh right, it was fun…" She picked at her eggs, a blush on her cheeks. Kerara, who was on her other side, snorted.

"Someone's in looov- UMPH!" Girara growled as she elbowed Kerara in the stomach, no doubt ruining her appetite. As Kerara choked and gasped for air, Kiriri sat there, noming on some toast as she watched the scene.

"Something wrong?" Sabura asked her suddenly, quiet enough that no one else heard except for Kiriri. "You look intense or something."

"Hm? Oh… I was just thinking…"

"…Yeah?" It was very rare for Kiriri to share her thoughts with Sabura, so she instantly curious.

"Does Nutella actually taste like chocolate like everyone says it does?"

Sabura blinked.

"Sorry, what?"

"I've never had Nutella before, and Tomomo says it tastes like chocolate. I just think it's weird that people like to put chocolate on toast."

"A-ah…" Sabura nodded, not really knowing what to say. "Would you like to try it?" She added hesitantly.

"…We have some?"

"I'm pretty sure I saw it earlier today at the table." Instead of glancing around the large table for the jar, Sabura simply decided to yell out her question so everyone could hear. "Does anyone have Nutella?"

Kiriri nearly choked on her toast as Sabura suddenly yelled out. All eyes were now on her and Sabura, and she felt _really _uncomfortable.

There was a short silence before Natsumi suddenly jolted.

"Oh, here!" She tossed the jar towards Sabura, who caught it with ease, and everyone soon went back to their own conversations.

"Here you go." Sabura smirked as she passed Kiriri the jar. Kiriri sweat-dropped (_So unlike her_ Sabura thought) and grabbed the jar slowly. "I once heard that someone said it tastes like Kit-Kats when put on toast."

"Really now?" Kiriri didn't sound really interested, instead she sounded bored, but Sabura continued talking anyways.

"Yea, I tried it myself after that. It tasted really good at first, but then it just turned ok once I started eating it more." She noticed Kiriri paused in her spreading-Nutella-on-toast process as she said this.

"Why?"

"Well, I just got used to the taste, it didn't really have the same kick like it did when I first ate it."

"…Aren't all foods like that?"

"Yeah, but not pizza." Kiriri didn't bother to question this, and instead continued spreading the chocolate.

_**~Pfft, I like apples…~**_

"Nutella really is good… remind me to tell Kururu to add it to my Okinomiyaki later, which he _still _hasn't made for me yet." Kiriri told Sabura later that evening as they finally arrived back at their own place. It was just the two of them, sitting in the living room of Sabura's old house. The whole Fuyuki and Saburo thing was long over by now (much to Kiriri's, Sabura's and Fuyumi's disappointment) and everyone could tell how awkward Fuyuki felt. Saburo, on the other hand, was rather neutral about it all.

"Do you think everything goes good with Okinomiyaki?" Sabura asked, lying on a couch and lazily flipping through channels. Kiriri was sitting in a nearby chair, doing god-knows-what on her laptop that was recently fixed (by herself, thank you very much.)

"Not everything, there's spinach."

"I like spinach." Sabura commented nonchalantly. Kiriri glanced up, staring at Sabura with a blank face. Sabura took note that Kiriri changed her small circular glasses to bigger ones (not huge and circular like Kururu's), and that she couldn't really see her eyes either. It reminded Sabura a bit of a female, blonde-haired Kyoya.

"Really? You like spinach?" Kiriri's voice was flat and disbelieving.

"Well, I like spinach _dip_. Does that count?"

"…What _is _in spinach dip anyways?"

"Hell if I know. But it tastes good, so I don't question it."

"Ah, right…"

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, this took forever to post, didn't it? ...DON'T KILL ME! But, good news! My old compute is working again! So now I can start posting more! But, here's the bad news. Some of my stories has just randomly dissappeared, like, legit dissappeared. I can't find them anywhere, and it's kinda pissing me off. I'm just happy this was one of the stories that survived... <strong>

**Anyways, Double Twin Trouble (Remix) has seemed to dissappeared (or maybe it's on a different computer... I have 3, so it might take a while to find...), but I'm working on making a new one, so it's like... Double Twin Trouble III. Weird, right? But I personally think it's a lot better than the other two, that and I featured an OC in it and added a character from another show. So, be sure to keep a look out for the Remix Remix of Double Twin Trouble. **

**Saa, Ja ne!**


End file.
